The Miko's Mask and The Girl's Identity
by RiiXHitsuHina
Summary: HitsuHina! Apa jadinya kalau identitas seorang gadis miko yang tidak boleh ketahuan malah ketahuan oleh seorang pemuda tampan? Nasib apakah yang akan menantinya? IchiRuki's inside too. chapter 13 UPDATED! Mari kita review bersama
1. Prolog

GOMEN KALO ANEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ini adalah Fanfic pertama gw… Chapter 2 akan di update secepatnya!!!!

* * *

Prolog

" Momo! Ayo cepat bangun! Kamu harus latihan menari pagi ini!!", teriak Retsu pada anaknya.

"Baik ibu! Aku sedang mandi.."

Hinamori Retsu dan anaknya, Hinamori Momo adalah miko dari Kuil Karakura di Gunung Rokun'gai.

Sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga miko penjaga Kuil Karakura untuk mulai menari saat perayaan tahunan di Kuil Karakura, setiap bulan Juni, mulai tanggal 2 Juni sampai 9 Juni.

Hanya miko yang sudah berumur 15 tahun yang diperbolehkan menari.

"Jangan lupa pakai topengmu Momo.", ucap Retsu sambil membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Baik, tapi di mana topengku? Aizen-sama, apa kau melihat topengku?". Aizen adalah pelatih tari keluarga Hinamori. Sudah turun temurun keluarga Aizen melatih keluarga Hinamori untuk mempersiapkan penari baru.

"Ada di sini Hinamori-kun.", sambil menunjuk lemari hitam di sampingnya.

"Ah, iya! Ada! Arigato Aizen-sama."

Hinamori Momo adalah miko penari yang akan menari untuk pertama kalinya tahun ini.

"Waktunya tinggal 2 minggu lagi… Aku harus berlatih keras!"

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain..

"Huah! Ichigo, Ishida, Renji, Hitsugaya! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi mendaki!!!", keluh Inoue

"Tahan saja Inoue-san, sedikit lagi kita sampai di tempat perkemahan kita!", kata Ishida.

"Tapi Inoue-chan benar, kaicho (ketua osis, Hitsugaya pastinya!!!) ! Mendaki terlalu lama tidak baik untuk wanita!", rengek Rangiku.

"Urusai, Matsumoto!"

"Huwa! Kaicho jahat!!"

Ichigo, Ishida, Renji, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Inoue, dan Rukia adalah murid kelas 1 SMA Seireitei dari kota Seireitei yang berada di kaki Gunung Rokun'gai.

Mereka datang ke Gunung Rokun'gai untuk berkemah dan menyaksikan pertunjukan tari dari miko Kuil Karakura yang hanya setahun sekali itu.

"Hem, menurut buku panduan ini, katanya miko Kuil Karakura tidak diketahui identitasnya! Mereka selalu memakai topeng setiap saat.", jelas Rukia.

"Ho.. Termasuk saat ke kamar mandi ya?", ejek Renji sambil memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Otomatis langsung dihajar oleh Rukia (maaf Renji FC!)

"Bagus dong kalau begitu!! Kalau kita berhasil meng expose siapa identitas di balik topeng itu, kira-kira apa yang akan kita dapatkan ya?", ujar Rangiku sambil memikirkan berbagai kemewahan, dsb..

"Jangan! Nanti kalau identitas miko itu ketahuan dan diketahui umum, miko itu bisa dihukum!", kata Rukia masih sambil membaca buku.

"Uwah.. Kejam sekali! Memang apa hukumannya?", tanya Inoue.

"Tergantung, bisa hukuman ringan, sampai hukuman mati.", kata Hitsugaya ikutan nimbrung.

"Eh? Souka? Kamu tau darimana Toushiro?", tanya Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya kaicho untukmu!! Aku sudah pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya, saat umurku 5 tahun. Jadi aku tahu sedikit informasi."

Kaicho kecil itu pun sedikit bernostalgia mengenang masa lalunya.

Hitsugaya's Flashback

"Hue.. Aku di mana?", Hitsugaya kecil menangis.

Tangisannya membawa seorang gadis kecil berambut kuncir 2 padanya.

"Eh, eh.. Kamu kenapa menangis?"

Hitsugaya pun menjawab, "Aku tersesat. Aku mau pulang."

"Ayo aku antar kamu ke dekat kuilku. Siapa tahu orang tua kamu ada di situ!"

Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk dengan mata merah. Ternyata benar, di dekat kuil, orang tua Hitsugaya berteriak mencari-cari Hitsugaya.

"Ayah! Ibu!", ia berlari ke arah orang tuanya lalu kemudian kembali pada gadis kecil berkuncir 2 untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Arigato… Eng, aku tidak tahu siapa namamu."

"Keluargaku tidak mengijinkanku memberitahukan identitasku pada orang lain. Tapi untukmu, kamu boleh panggil aku ****", ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya mencium pipi kanan gadis itu. Wajah kedua anak itu pun jadi merah, semerah apel.

"Sekali lagi, arigato. Kapan-kapan akan aku balas kebaikanmu!"

End Of Flashback

"Sayang sekali, aku lupa nama gadis itu.. Mungkin kali ini aku bisa menemukannya!", pikir Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Chapter 1

OWARI!

Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan.

Maka dari itu, mari KITA REVIEW BERSAMA!

Tekan kotak di bawah ini ya!!!!

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


	2. Exposed?

_Bleach By Tite Kubo_

_The Miko's Mask and The Girl's Identity by RiiXHitsuHina_

_Yei!!! Tidak terasa sudah chapter 2!!!!!_

_Makasih atas review-reviewnya!!!!_

_Buat Le Mal, makasih untuk pelajarannya XD!_

_Mari kita mulai baca saja sebelum saya mati karena serangan jantung (saking tegangnya)!_

* * *

Chapter 2

**Exposed???**

"Aduh! Sakit..", rintih Hinamori saat ia terjatuh.

Aizen sekarang sedang melatih Hinamori Momo untuk tarian miko perdananya 2 minggu depan. Tapi meskipun sudah banyak berlaih, selalu saja Hinamori terjatuh.

"Keseimbanganmu kurang Hinamori-kun. Ingat, ibu jari kaki sebagai penopang!"

"Aku tahu Aizen-sama. Tapi tetap saja, topeng ini menghalangi penglihatanku!"

"Kau sudah berlatih selama 5 tahun, tapi tetap belum terbiasa dengan topeng itu?"

"Gomen..", wajah Hinamori tampak menyesal.

"Sudahlah. Nanti akan aku perbesar lubang matanya."

"Baik!"

_Sementara itu, kembali pada para pendaki-pendaki kita.._

"Akhirnya!!!!!! Tanah datar!!! Tidak ada tanah yang miring lagi!!", teriak Inoue girang saat mereka sampai di tempat perkemahan mereka.

"Baiklah. Tampaknya kita hanya bertujuh di sini.. Kemana orang lain?", tanya Ichigo.

"Sepertinya mereka pindah lokasi kemah. Mencari perkemahan terdekat untuk pergi ke festival Gunung Rokun'gai.", jawab Renji.

"Siapa yang nanyain kamu?!", ejek Ichigo.

"Apa? Sudah untung kujawab pertanyaan bodohmu!!"

"Urusai! Dasar nanas merah!"

"HEHH?!? Aku gak pernah ngatain kamu ya, dasar STARWBERRY!!!"

"Nah! Itu ngatain!!!! NANAS!!"

"STRAWBERRY!!!!"

"Cukup.. Kapan kita mau mendirikan tenda? Hari sudah mulai malam. Kalau kita tidak mendirikan tenda dan membuat api unggun, bisa-bisa ada binatang buas datang menyergap.", lerai Ishida.

"Yah.. Benar juga. Para wanita, buat makan malam, para laki-laki, buat tenda, dan para banci, buat api unggun..", perintah Hitsugaya.

"Ehh? Siapa yang para banci kaicho?", tanya Rangiku penasaran.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan waria yang bertengkar tadi??"

"HEH BONCEL, MAU MATI KAMU?!?!?!", teriak Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan..

"Hahaha.. Giliran begini saja kalian berdua kompak!", tawa Rukia.

" Blushhh…", melihat senyum manis Rukia, pipi strawberry dan nanas merah pun jadi semerah rambut Renji.. (hohohoh.. pasti lucu)

"Ehem, mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak bertengkar dulu..", kata Ichigo malu-malu

"Yah, kau benar..", kata Renji dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan.

Tapi tanpa diketahui Rukia, mereka berbisik satu sama lain, "Siapa yang akan mendapatkan Rukia di akhir liburan ini, dia yang menang!"

* * *

Hari sudah gelap, jam tangan Hitsugaya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena gaya tidur Ichigo dan Renji yang satu tenda dengannya hancur (a.k.a : kaki ngangkang + ngorok)

"Aku heran kenapa Ishida bisa tidur nyenyak bersama mereka."

Hitsugaya ingin mengajak seseorang bermain kartu, tapi Ishida, Ichigo, dan Renji tampak tidur sangat nyenyak, sementara ia tidak berani masuk ke tenda wanita. (iaialah!!)

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sambil membawa senter -hitung jalan-jalan sedikit di sekitar tempat kemah.

"Hem.. Sepertinya bukit kecil itu adalah tempat yang bagus untuk melihat bintang.", pikir Hitsugaya sambil berjalan menuju bukit kecil yang jaraknya jauh dan sulit dilihat dari tempat kemah karena terhalangi pepohonan.

Sesampainya di bukit tersebut, ia duduk di bagian lembah bukit tersebut sehingga ia mendapatkan posisi terbaik untuk melihat bintang.

Tidak berapa saat, ia mulai mengantuk karena aroma rumput dan hembusan angin dingin yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Hoah!! Akhirnya aku mengantuk juga. Aku harus segera kembali ke perkemahan sebelum aku tertidur di sini dan tersesat seperti dulu lagi."

GDUBRAKK!!!!!

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang berat jatuh dan membangunkan Hitsugaya dari lamunannya.

"Suara apa itu? Dari mana asalnya?", Hitsugaya pun berdiri dan mulai mencari asal suara itu.

Saat ia mengamati sekelilingnya, ia melihat sebuah gudang dengan jendela yang terang.

"Sepertinya ada sesorang di dalam gudang itu. Siapa tahu ada seseorang di situ.", pikir Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di dekat pintu gudang tersebut. Mencoba melihat siapa yang ada di dalam sana.

Tampak dalam penglihatannya seorang gadis dengan pakaian miko, rambut hitam yang dikepal, serta alat yang dipakai miko untuk menari. Tapi anehnya, dia memakai topeng.

"Gadis aneh.. Untuk apa dia memakai topeng saat menari? Itu kan hanya akan mengganggu penglihatannya saja.", pikir Hitsugaya.

Miko itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang yang aneh. Kelihatannya ia ingin berputar atau gaya tari yang aneh atau semacamnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku coba lagi! 1, 2, ..", dan gadis itu mulai berputar lagi, tapi ia jatuh.

GDUBRAKK!!!!!

"Ternyata, suara itu suara jatuhnya dia..", Hitsugaya sweatdrop.

Meskipun sudah berlatih untuk beberapa gerakan yang sama, selalu saja ia jatuh.

"Dia kuat. Tahan banting. Jarang ada gadis seperti dia. Seperti apa ya wajahnya?", pikir Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum menyaksikan usaha si miko.

DUBRAKK!!! Miko itu jatuh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya (a.k.a : hamper ga bisa dihitung)

"Aduh, sakit..", tangan gadis itu mulai meraih papan di atasnya untuk mencoba berdiri.

Tanpa ia sadari, tong yang berada di atas papan itu oleng, jatuh dan mengarah tepat padanya.

"AWAS!", teriak Hitsugaya reflek saat melihat tong-tong itu akan menimpa si gadis miko dan segera keluar dari semak-semaknya.

Hitsugaya berhasil melindungi gadis itu pada detik-detik terakhir, sementara ia menahan tong-tong yang jatuh dengan punggungnya.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Kau, kau tidak apa-apa? Hoi!", tanya Hitsugaya pada si miko.

Ternyata, topeng si miko rusak saat Hitsugaya mencoba melindunginya. Wajahnya pun terlihat.

Matanya yang berwarna hazel dan bibirnya yang menggoda serta mengeluarkan aroma buah peach (a.k.a : persik. Dibuat peach aja biar ga mirip Dewi Persik) dari tubuhnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan kalau ia masih menahan tong-tong yang jatuh, kedua muda-mudi itu malah menatap terus satu sama lain.

"Blush….."

Menyadari tindakan mereka yang saling tatap-menatap, wajah keduanya pun memerah dan Hitsugaya mulai menyingkirkan tong-tong yang jatuh dari punggungnya.

"Ehem, apa kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Hitsugaya pada si miko.

"Ah, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ehm, eh, hah?? Mana topengku?", jawab si miko sambil meraba-raba wajahnya dan mencari topengnya yang hilang.

"I.. Ini topengmu."

"Arigato.. Ah, sayang sekali topengku sudah rusak. Padahal ini kan topeng kesayanganku!"

"Maafkan aku.."

"Ah tidak, ini bukan salahmu kok! Seharusnya akau yang berterimakasih karena kamu telah menolongku! Terima kasih..", dan miko itu pun membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Ah, eh iya. Sama-sama..", Hitsugaya balas membungkuk.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi! Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu dan kau tidak pernah melihatku!", miko itu buru-buru pergi. Tapi sebelum ia dapat meninggalkan gudang, Hitsugaya menahan tangannya.

"Maaf, tapi, siapa kamu?"

"Keluargaku tidak mengijinkanku memberitahukan identitasku pada orang lain. Tapi untukmu karena telah menyelamatkan aku, kamu boleh panggil aku Momo", Momo pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hitsugaya dan segera pergi meninggalkan gudang itu.

Chapter 2

OWARI

Jawaban-jawaban untuk review di chapter 1:

Ichironami :OK! Akan diperbaiki! Tapi tanda petik itu yang ini kan ( "") ?

Shirayuki Haruna:Hehehe.. Ternyata pinter2 bisa pikun juga ya Hitsugaya!

Yuinayuki-chan :Tergantung banyaknya orang yang tau identitasnya. Akan sangat berat kalo identitas keluarganya ketahuan! Kejam juga ya…

* * *

Sekali lagi, ARIGATO atas saran, pertanyaan, dan kritik anda!

Mari kita review lagi bersama dengan menekan kotak-kotak di bawah!

Chapter 3 akan saya update secepat yang saya bisa!! ARIGATO!!

HITSUHINA FOREVER

* * *


	3. Give it a try, Ichigo!

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_The Miko's Mask anda The Girl's Identity by RiiXHitsuHina_

_Tancap gas terus!!!!_

_Chapter 2 baru dipublish, RiiXHitsuHina langsung bikin chapter 3!!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Give it a try, Ichigo!**

Jam tangan Hitsugaya menunjukkan pukul 11. 15 malam setelah kepergian Momo. Ia mendengar suara patahan ranting kayu kering di dekat semak-semak saat ia keluar gudang.

"Hem, mungkin perasaanku saja."

Kaicho itu pun segera kembali ke perkemahaan sebelum ada yang tahu bahwa ia pergi. Sayangnya, ternyata ada Ichigo yang sedang menghangatkan diri di depan api unggun.

"Dari mana saja kamu, Toushiro?", tanya Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya Kaicho! Aku hanya jalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Gaya tidurmu dan Abarai sangat menggangguku. Apa yang lain masih tidur?", balas Hitsugaya.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan! Aku tanya dari mana saja kamu, tapi kamu tidak jawab yang benar. Sekali lagi aku Tanya, dari mana saja kamu?", nada suara Ichigo mulai semakin tinggi.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kenapa tidak kau urus saja Rukia-mu?"

_"(Blush!)_ A, apa?!?! Urusai!!! Setidaknya aku bukan ketua osis kecil yang menelinap keluar tenda malam-malam untuk mengintip seorang gadis!!", bentak Ichigo dengan pipi merah jambunya.

"EEH?! Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu!? Ma, maksudku, aku tidak mengintip! (padahal sebenarnya iya) Aku menolong gadis itu!! Kamu juga kenapa tidak menyatakan cintamu pada Rukia sejak dulu? Dasar pengecut!!!", Hitsugaya balik membentak.

"…. (hening)….", mereka berdua tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka berdua memang salah dan suara mereka terlalu keras.

"Baiklah, aku memang mengintip gadis itu.", Hitsugaya mengaku.

"Yah, aku juga. Aku memang pengecut karena tidak bisa menyatakan cintaku pada Rukia sejak dulu. Dan maaf sudah membuntutimu.", balas Ichigo. "Tapi Toushiro, memangnya siapa gadis itu?"

"HITSUGAYA KAICHO! Akan kuberitahu asal kau janji jangan beritahu siapa pun, bahkan Rukia.", Ichigo mengangguk pasti.

"Memangnya apa gunanya aku memberitahu Rukia?"

"Hhh.. Namanya Momo. Sepertinya dia gadis kuil yang diceritakan Rukia saat kita sedang naik gunung. Ia bilang, keluarganya tidak mengijinkan identitasnya ketahuan, tapi dia membocorkannya untukku karena telah menyelamatkannya dari tong-tong yang jatuh."

"Eh?! Aku tidak tahu ada kejadian itu di dalam gudang."

"Terserah.."

"(Hoah~) Aku mau tidur dulu. Kita bicarakan lagi besok. ", kata Ichigo sambil mematikan api unggun.

"Ya, kau benar. Semoga suara keras kita tidak membangunkan yang lain."

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, sebetulnya ada sosok misterius yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pohon dan langsung menghilang begitu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam tenda.

* * *

_Pagi harinya,_

_Chrip, crip,_ BRAK!

"UWAH! Pagi yang cerah! Eng? Semua anak laki-laki belum bangun, Kuchiki-san!", teriak Inoue sambil keluar dari tenda.

"Yah, biarkan saja. Mereka juga pasti lelah."

CLING! Matsumoto yang sedang membuat kopi susu itu tiba-tiba memiliki ide.

"Rukia-chan, Inoue-chan, ayo kita cari onsen!", pinta Matsumoto.

"Eh, pagi-pagi mau langsung ke onsen? Bagaimana dengan sarapan di sini?", kata Inoue.

"Sudahlah Inoue-san, itu ide yang bagus. Biar aku yang membuat sarapan untuk kita semua. Kalian berdua cari onsen terdekat saja dulu. Kalau sudah selesai berendam, langsung kembali dan sarapan.", kata Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san memang baik! Arigato!! Nanti kami bawakan oleh-oleh deh! Ayo kita pergi Rangiku-san!"

"Baik, aku berhutang padamu, Rukia-chan."

Kedua gadis itu pun pergi dengan riang menuju ke pedesaan yang mereka lihat kemarin. Sepertinya ada onsen di desa itu.

Sebetulnya, Rukia menyuruh Inoue dan Rangiku pergi karena ia tidak ingin mereka berdua memasak makanan lagi. (bisa kalian bayangkanlah rasa dan bentuknya)

"Baiklah, masih ada kentang dan kornet kaleng sisa kemarin. Aku mau buat kentang tumbuk kornet saja.", pikir Rukia.

Saat Rukia mengambil alat-alat masak dari tendanya, ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang keluar dari tenda laki-laki.

"Ah, Ichigo! Maaf, sarapannya belum jadi. Aku harus memasak sendiri karena Inoue dan Rangiku-san pergi ke onsen.", kata Rukia yang sedang tergesa-gesa membuat sarapan.

"Ah, iya.. Bisa kulihat. Mau kubantu? Akan aku nyalakan apinya."

Saat Ichigo melihat api unggun, ia ingat akan percakapannya semalam dengan Hitsugaya.

"_Aku dan Rukia sekarang cuma berdua. Kesempatan yang baik! Ayolah, pengecut… Nyatakan_ _cintamu!!!!_", pikir Ichigo dengan pipi yang mulai memerah. Ia mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan bersiap menatakan cintanya.

"Ru, rukia.. Aku, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Katakan saja ada apa, tolong oper kentangnya!", Ichigo pun memberikan kentang yang diminta Rukia.

"Aku, aku.. Aku sssu..", malangnya, sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Inoue datang.

"Rukia-saaaaaann!!!"

"Inoue-san, ada apa? Kenapa cepat sekali baliknya?", tannya Rukia.

Inoue langsung menarik tangan Rukia sambil terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Rangiku-san melakukannya, tapi dia berhasil membujuk bapak-bapak penjaga onsen itu supaya kita bertiga bisa berendam gratis!!"

Rukia dan Ichigo langsung memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. (Ehem, gunakanlah imajinasi kalian tentang cara Matsumoto membujuk seseorang….)

"Ah, iya, iya. Aku mengerti caranya..", pikir Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Ayo kita berendam Rukia-san! Mumpung gratis!"

"_Hm, tidak buruk juga, mumpung sarapan hampir jadi dan Ichigo sudah bangun._", kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Ah, iya, iya! Ichigo, kentang dan kornetnya tinggal dipanaskan lalu dicampur, dan sarapan kalian siap! Aku pergi dulu ya!!"

Rukia dan Inoue pun pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang membatu. Tak disangka, saat kaata-kata sacral itu hampir keluar, malah ada yang menghalangi. Hitsugaya yang mendengar (lebih tepat menguping) pun keluar dan berkata, "Tadi itu hampir sekali ya, Kurosaki. Tapi aku kagum kamu mau langsung menyatakannya."

Ichigo tetap membatu…..

* * *

_Di tempat Momo,…_

Pagi ini, Momo melakukan latihan rutinnya bersama Aizen. Mengulang berkali-kali tarian yang akan dibawakannya untuk 13 hari mendatang. Tapi, sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak semalam. Dan hal itu tidak lain adalah wajah pemuda yang telah menolongnya.

"_Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi.., wajah pemuda itu, matanya, rambutnya, entah kenapa selalu kuingat_ _sejak kami bertemu. Apa nanti malam bisa bertemu lagi ya_?", pikir Momo yang sedang latihan menari bersama Aizen.

Saat latihan menari dengan Aizen sudah selesai, "Bagus sekali, Hinamori-kun. Kau sudah menguasai putaran itu."

"Eh, benarkah? Hahahaha.. Latihanku berhasil!", teriak Momo girang. "Bagaimana dengan janjimu, Aizen-sama? Apa kau ingat?", mata Momo berbinar-binar.

"Sesuai janjiku, Hinamori-kun, kau boleh jalan-jalan sebentar untuk melihat persiapan festival. Tapi jangan sampai ibumu tahu kalau kau tidak memakai topeng atau baju miko. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan kita akan segera jalan-jalan."

"BAIK!", teriak Momo sangat girang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Momo akan pergi ke daerah pedesaan tanpa memakai pakaian miko dan topengnya. Selama ini ia hanya bebas pergi ke daerah hutan atau tempat lain yang jauh dari penduduk.

_

* * *

_

Kembali pada Ichigo dkk..

"Kurosaki, kentangnya sudah jadi. Kamu mau makan tidak?", Hitsugaya menyodorkan semangkuk kentang kornet padanya. Tapi tampaknya, Ichigo masih merenung menyesali nasibnya itu.

"Hah.. Kenapa tiap kali kata-kata itu sudah di ujung tanduk, selalu saja ada yang menghalangi?!?", Ichigo sedikit (banyak!) mendramatisir keadaan.

"Kamu berlebihan. Tadi itu kan usaha pertamamu seumur hidup.", tiba-tiba Ishida keluar dari tenda.

"I, ISHIDA?! SEJAK KAPAN..", teriak Ichigo dan Hitsugaya kompak

"Huh, aku sudah dengar pembicaraan kalian sejak tadi malam dari tenda. Ternyata kaicho seperti Hitsugaya dan Ichigo bisa jatuh cinta juga.. Ck, ck, ck.. Masa muda."

"A, AKU TIDAK JATUH CINTA!!!", sangkal Hitsugaya.

"Huh, percuma kalian membohongiku! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenak sementara Kurosaki dan Abarai mengambil alih tempat tidurku dan Hitsugaya kaicho mengigau tentang seorang gadis bernama Momo dan buah peach?!", Ishida pun mengeluarkan sebuah tape recorder. Hitsugaya dan Ichigo hanya bisa diam mendengarkan.

Ishida mengeluarkan sebuah tape dari dalam sakunya yang bertuliskan "Rekaman Igauan Teman-teman". Tampaknya Ishida memang sudah berencana untuk merekam igauan atau suara ngorok teman-temannya.

_BZT… Klik! Krrrttkk.._ Ishida mempercepat rekaman itu untuk beberapa detik dan, tombol play ditekan.

_Ishida : Ah, Abarai, Kurosaki, sempit!! Geser sedikit!!_

_Renji : Eng…. Iya, iya.. Krr…_

_BZT…,_ Ishida mempercepat lagi sedikit.

_Hitsugaya : Mm.. Mm.. Momo.. Wangimu seperti buah peach.. Nyam, nyam.._

_Ishida : Buah peach? Hitsugaya kaicho, kamu tidak apa-apa?_

_Hitsugaya : Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah menolongmu tadi… Mmuuu…_

_Ishida : O, oi!!! Hitsugaya kaicho, lepaskan tas Abarai!!!! Jangan dicium!!!_

_Renji : Rukia… Daisuki.. Zzzzzz…._

_Ichigo : Gngroookk!!! Kkkkrrr…._

_Ishida : Hitsugaya kaicho, lepaskan tas.._

_BBZT.._ _Klik_. Tape recorder itu pun dimatikan karena rekamannya sudah habis.

Sementara itu, Hitsugaya dan menjadi pucat… Ternyata, alam mimpi benar-benar merupakan dunia milik kita sendiri.

"Ma, maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu, Ishida.", kata Hitsugaya setengah sadar.

"Aku terima permintaan maafmu, kaicho, tapi untuk Kurosaki, aku ingin bertanya tentang Rukia-san", suasana menjadi serius. Ichigo tertegun.

"Apa kau tidak takut persahabatanmu dengan Abarai rusak jika kau atau Abarai berpacaran dengan Rukia-san?", keringat dingin keluar dari wajah Ichigo begitu mendengar kata-kata Ishida.

"A, aku.. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya.. Tapi kami sudah cukup lama bersaing untuk hal itu! Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang marah jika ada yang menang! Mungkin..", jawab Ichigo.

Tapi dalam hatinya, Ichigo memikirkan yang terburuk.

Chapter 3

OWARI

* * *

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya lagi untuk teman-teman yang sudah memberikan komentar!

Semoga fanfic ini bisa jadi lebih baik lagi.

Deskripsinya saya buat lebih banyak mengikuti saran dari Himekahime-sansan.

Tapi Himekahime-sansan, numpang tanya, maksudnya pasangan Yuri apa ya??

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


	4. Meet In The Village

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_The Miko's Mask anda The Girl's Identity by RiiXHitsuHina_

_Let's keep moving on!!!! Chapter 4 telah terbit. Untuk chapter 5-nya, liat sikon dulu ya…_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Meet in the village**

Momo sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke desa. Rambut hitam panjangnya dicepol dan dibungkus oleh kain berwarna biru. Pakaian mikonya tidak ia gunakan, tapi digantikan dengan baju girlie berwarna peach serta rok panjang yang berenda-renda yang berwarna orange. Semua pakaian itu disiapkan oleh Aizen sebelumnya. Rencananya, pakaian itu ingin diberikan Aizen untuk ulang tahun Momo pada tanggal 3 Juni, tapi keadaan memaksa agar pakaian itu diberikan 2 minggu lebih cepat.

"_Uwah.. Bagusnya. Aku jadi tampak sangat manis!_", ucap Momo dalam hati saat berkaca di kamarnya. Satu-satunya benda yang dapat dibanggakan di kamar Momo hanyalah kaca besar yang setinggi tubuhnya. Benda-benda yang lain hanya terbuat dari kayu dan bambu, sangat sederhana.

"Pst, pst!", Aizen mamanggil Momo dari luar jendela kamar Momo.

"Ayo cepat, kita pergi Hinamori-kun!", ajak Aizen.

"Ah, baik! Aku segera keluar.", tapi yang dimaksud keluar adalah keluar lewat jendela. Momo dengan lincahnya keluar lewat jendela dengan tubuhnya yang kecil. Aizen langsung mengambil sepedanya dan mereka berdua pun meluncur ke desa. Tak lama kemudian…

* * *

_Sesampainya di desa.._

Desa menjadi lebih ramai daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Desa selalu menyiapkan persiapan festival mulai dari 2 minggu sebelum festival sampai seminggu sebelum festival. Maka dari itu, para pengunjung yang ingin ke Kuil Karakura selalu datang seminggu lebih awal untuk melihat festival.

Momo pun turun dari sepeda sementara Aizen mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya,"Baiklah, Hinamori-kun, pertama-tama aku ucapkan selamat datang ke Desa Soukyouku. Dan…", Aizen belum selesai menjelaskan Momo sudah berteriak, "Kyaaa!!! Coba lihat semua barang dagangan ini!!!! Mauu..!!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tenang dulu. Ini sedikit uang jika kau ingin membeli sesuatu di stand festival yang sudah siap."

Wajah Momo pun berbinar-binar, "Terima kasih Aizen-sama. Tapi darimana kau mendapatkan uang ini?!", tanya Momo.

"Khu, khu, khu… Rahasia. Yang penting, berjanjilah kau akan menghabiskan uang itu untukku. "

"_Ng? Tidak seperti Aizen-sama yang biasanya.._", Momo sedikit bingung, Aizen-sama memang baik hati, tapi kenapa dalam raut wajahnya tadi tersimpan sesuatu yang buruk? Sesuatu yang licik.

"_Ah, biarlah, Aizen-sama tidak mungkin seperti itu._", Momo menyangkal pikirannya.

"Maaf, Hinamori-kun, aku harus mengurus beberapa keperluan di kuil. Kembalilah sebelum jam 4 sore dan pergi ke kamarmu. Jika tidak, ibumu bisa tahu."

"Mm! Baiklah! Berarti 6 jam lagi ya? Aku pasti kembali tepat waktu!", kata Momo sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hinamori-kun!", Aizen pun mengayuh sepedanya dan pergi menjauh.

Setelah punggung Aizen tidak terlihat lagi, Momo melihat isi dompet yang ada diberikan oleh Aizen, dan,.. "YA AMPUN! BERAPA JUMLAH UANG INI?!?", tampaknya Aizen memberikan Momo uang yang banyak (sangat banyak).

"Ehm.. Uh, baiklah, Momo, tidak ada salahnya memiliki uang yang sedikit banyak. Yang penting tidak kau habiskan lalu kembalikan pada Aizen-sama. Kalau begitu, kita cari makanan enak sedikit! Go!!", kata Momo pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

_Di tempat perkemahan Hitsugaya,.._

"Abarai, para wanita sudah kembali! Apa kamu sisakan sedikit sarapan untuk mereka?", tanya Hitsugaya yang sudah bisa melihat Rangiku, Inoue, dan Rukia dari jauh. Tapi sepertinya, kentang kornet yang dibuat untuk 4 orang sudah habis dimakan Renji.

"HAH?? Hoh hiyaah.. Mahap, mahap.. Glup!", jawab Renji yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Percuma Hitsugaya, jatah para wanita sudah dihabiskan.", Ishida sweatdrop.

_Girl's POV.._

"Segar sekali ya tadi, Kuchiki-san!", kata Inoue dengan wajah yang segar.

"Iya! Penduduknya juga ramah-ramah! Tapi, Rangiku-san, kenapa wajamu kesal begitu?"

Rangiku menjawab dengan nada suara yang tinggi, "Bagaimana aku tidak kesal?!? Baik tempat berendam laki-laki atau pun perempuan, semua isinya orang yang sudah tua!!"

"Ahahah.. Iya… Ah, lihat! Ichigo sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ayo kita cepat ke sana!", kata Rukia sambil membalas lambaian tangan dari jauh.

* * *

_Di Perkemahan_

"APA?! SARAPANNYA HABIS?", teriak Rangiku.

"Maafkan aku Rangiku-san! Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian ke onsen dan belum sarapan! Aku kan masih tidur!", Renji balas berteriak.

"Makanya jangan kebanyakan tidur!!! Nanas merah!!!"

Ishida melerai, "Abarai-kun, Rangiku-san, sabarlah sebentar. Kita tunggu Rukia-san memasak makanan untuk kalian."

"Tapi aku lapar. Tidak kuat lagi..", Inoue duduk di depan tenda.

Ishida menjadi tidak tega melihat wajah Inoue yang memelas dankelelahan.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat..", kata Ishida sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dalam sakunya. "Ini uang untuk membeli makanan untuk Inoue-san, Rangiku-san, dan Rukia-san."

"Ishida-kun! Kamu baik sekali!!", teriak Inoue riang sambil memeluk Ishida. Wajah Ishida pun memerah.

"Ehem, sa, sama-sama Inoue-san. Tinggal siapa yang mau membeli makanannya?"

"Menurutku, lebih baik orang yang sudah pernah ke sini.", kata Rangiku.

"Iya! Seseorang yang lebih tau seluk-beluk desa in daripada kita!", timpal Rukia.

Hanya seseorang yang pernah ke Desa Soukyouku sebelumnya, meskipun tidak ada yang mengerti seluk-beluk desa itu. Dan semua mata pun tertuju pada Hitsugaya (emang Miss Indonesia?).

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat! Aku memang sudah pernah ke sini, tapi saat itu pun akau tersesat!", bentak Hitsuagaya. Wajah semua anak perempuan pun memelas.

Merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai kaicho, Hitsugaya menjawab, "Haah… Baiklah. Aku pergi beli makanan di festival saja.."

* * *

_Sesampainya di festival,_

"Huh, dasar! Mentang-mentang aku seorang kaicho yang pernah ke sini, bukan berarti aku harus melakukan semuanya demi mereka kan?!", keluh Hitsugaya.

Ia memutar-mutar kepalanya, mencari stand makanan berat yang sudah siap. Lalu ia melihat stand takoyaki termasuk koki stand yang sedang memasak makanan dari gurita itu. Stand itu agak jauh, tapi terlihat sdah banyak pembeli yang membeli di stand itu.

"Sepertinya takoyaki hangat di hari yang dingin cukup lezat. Ishida, aku pinjam uangmu sedikit ya!", Hitsugaya ingin membeli 1 porsi takoyaki tambahan untuk dirinya.

Hitsugaya berjalan menghampiri stand itu. "Pak, beli takoyakinya 4 pors..", kata-katanya terputus saat melihat seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sedang makan takoyaki di dekatnya.

"Dik, jadi beli tidak?", kata penjual takoyaki.

"Ah, iya. 4 porsi."

Sambil menunggu pesanannya siap, Hitsugaya menghampiri gadis itu. Ia penasaran dan ingin mengecek apakah ia mengenalnya atau tidak.

"Mmm.., permisi."

Gadis itu pun menoleh, "Ah, iya. Ada apa ya? Eh?"

"_Ternyata aku tidak salah._ Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Aku yang menolongmu kemarin. Ingat?"

Ternyata gadis itu adalah Momo. "Ah, iya! Aku ingat. Terima kasih telah yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya membeli takoyaki untuk teman-temanku. Kalau kamu?"

Momo menarik tangan Hitsugaya dan mengajaknya ke tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai. Miko itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hitsugaya.

Semakin dekat,

dan dekat,

dan, "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya! Aku kabur dari rumahku. Aku tidak boleh memberitahukan ini, tapi aku adalah miko Kuil Karakura.", bisik Momo.

Wajah Hitsugaya tampak memerah dan kecewa. "_Ternyata aku benar lagi._ Sudah kuduga sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa kau memberitahukannya padaku. Ku tau kan risikonya kal..", Hitsugaya terdiam karena Momo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

Lalu Momo tersenyum manis, "Aku tahu kamu bisa dipercaya!". Wajah Hitsugaya makin memerah lagi dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"_Sial! Diam manis sekali!_ Ah, iya. Terima kasih telah mempercayaiku.."

"_Klik! Klik!_", terdengar suara kamera yang sedang menangkap gambar Momo dan Hitsugaya yang sedang makan takoyaki bersama tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Siapakah orang itu? Apakah dia yang membuntuti Ichigo dan Hitsugaya saat di perkemahan?

"Khu, khu, khu.. Ini benar-benar kejadian yang menguntungkan."

CHAPTER 4

OWARI

* * *

Jawabanku untuk beberapa reviews dari teman-teman!

To All : Ishida memang jahil!!! Hahahahaha!!!!

Ichironami : Tenag saja! Akan ada IchiHime!!!!

Himekahime-sansan : makasih atas penilaiannya… hehe.. maaf, aku masih normal!

Shirayuki-haruna : Hohoho.. untuk nasib Hinamori, sudah ditentukan authornya! (iaialah!) tunggu kelanjutannya…

Mpin-itu-fifin : satahuku, miko itu gadis kuil. Nanti aku cari deh info tentang miko..

Rukia-agehanami : setahuku, gunanya miko itu membantu upacara di kuil dan trmasuk menari untuk perayaan2 kuil. Nama tariannya itu miko-mai. Heheh.. maaf klo salah..

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


	5. Crush of Two Couples

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_The Miko's Mask and The Girl's Identity by RiiXHitsuHina_

_Tancap truuuusssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Chapter 6 dan 7 sudah jadi lho… Tinggal di publish saja! Kau review, ku update!!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Crush of two couples**

Momo dan Hitsugaya telah menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama di festival yang belum jadi itu. Makan takoyaki bersama, bermain lomba tangkap ikan mas, dan berbelanja. Tapi sebetulnya, ada sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikiran Hitsugaya.

"_Entah kenapa, ia mirip dengan gadis kecil yang menolongku.._", pikir Hitsugaya. Ia pun bertanya pada Momo, "Momo, maaf jika aku salah, tapi apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu?". Mereka lalu duduk di bangku taman yang terdekat.

Wajah Momo tampak agak kebingungan, "Eh? Coba aku ingat-ingat dulu.. Seseorang dengan rambut putih perak, mata berwarna aqua agak kehijauan. Sepertinya belum pernah. Lagipula aku kan tidak boleh keluar rumah sejak dulu. Meskipun aku sering kabur sih…"

"_Yah, mungkin aku salah kali ini._ Ah, maaf..", Hitsugaya agak sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang apa hubungannya orang itu denganmu, Shiro-kun?"

"_Shiro –kun? Apa-apaan nama itu?!_ Ah tidak. Hanya saja, ia pernah menolongku saat aku berkunjung ke desa ini. Sejak saat itu, aku berjanji akan membalas kebaikannya, tapi aku tidak mengetahui siapa dia."

Momo jadi merasa sedih mendengar cerita Hitsugaya, "Uwah.. Ironis sekali! Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencarikannya di desa ini! Dia laki-laki atau perempuan? Berapa umurnya?"

"Perempuan. Umurnya sekarang, mungkin sama denganku, 15 tahun atau kurang. Wajahnya ceria, cantik, dan gerakannya gemulai, tapi lincah. Itu sudah dulu sih..", nada bicara Hitsugaya menjadi sangat lembut. Wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan kalau sedang membicarakan gadis misterius itu.

"Hahaha.. Kalau seperti ini sih mencari cinta pertama, bukan ingin membalas kebaikan, Shiro-kun!", Momo tertawa. Wajah Hitsugaya perlahan-lahan memerah

"Yah, mungkin itu memang benar. Itu juga sudah lama sekali, mungkin dia sudah tidak ada. Tapi tolong jangan panggil aku Shiro-kun, Momo."

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula Momo adalah nama kecilku. Kalau aku memanggilmu Hitsugaya-kun sementara kamu memanggilku Momo, tidak adil."

Mata Hitsugaya berputar jengkel, "Hhh.. Kalau begitu, apa nama keluargamu? Biar kupanggil kamu dengan nama keluargamu saja. Daripada kamu memanggilku Shiro-kun. Itu memalukan!"

Momo tertawa riang dan berbisik dengan lembut di telinga Hitsugaya, "Ra-ha-si-a.. Hahahahaha!"

Hitsugaya sedikit jengkel melihat tindakan Momo yang seperti anak-anak, tapi di saat yang sama, ia juga merasa senang.

Sangat senang. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan kedamaian seperti ini.

Waktu terus berlalu. Tak terasa, jam tangan Hitsugaya sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Sudah 4 jam ia ditemani Momo di festival yang setengah jadi itu.

"Momo, sudah hampir jam 4, apa kamu tidak mau pulang?", Hitsugaya bertanya.

"Ah, iya! Benar juga! Aku harus kembali!", gadis itu pun membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasihnya pada Hitsugaya. "Terima kasih atas hari ini, Shiro-kun. Kamu baik sekali sudah mau menemaniku."

"Sama-sama.. Aku juga senang menemanimu. _SANGAT SENANG!_", jawab Hitsugaya sedikit malu.

"Ehm, ah, iya.. Aku juga.. _Blush!_", wajah muda-mudi itu jadi memerah.

Tiba-tiba suara Hinamori memecah keheningan, "Maaf, Shirou-kun, aku tidak bermaksud memerintahmu.. Tapi, sepertinya kamu lupa mengantarkan takoyaki untuk teman-temanmu."

"Tolong panggil aku Hitsugaya. Eng? Takoyaki? Takoyaki ap.. AH IYA! AKU LUPA TAKOYAKI MEREKA!", teriak Hitsugaya histeris.

"Maaf, aku baru ingat.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini salahku. Kalau begitu, kamu sebaiknya pulang ke kuilmu dan aku juga kembali ke perkemahanku. Sampai jumpa!", Hitsugaya pun buru-buru pergi, tapi Momo berhasil menangkap tangannya sebelum Hitsugaya pergi..

"E.. Ano, aku.. Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti?", wajah Momo makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Suasana jadi makin 'panas' dan Hitsugaya menjawab, "Ba,.. Baiklah. Nanti malam, di gudang.. Aku akan bawa susu hangat"

"Ah, baiklah. Aku juga akan bawa sesuatu. Sampai jumpa."

"Iya. Sampai jumpa.". Mereka berdua pun kembali ke kuil dan perkemahan mereka masing-masing dengan wajah yang memerah.

"_Kalau aku jadi gadis itu, akau pasti akan sangat gembira bertemu kamu lagi, Shiro-kun.._", bisik Momo dan ia pergi berlalu.

* * *

_Di perkemahan.._

"Apa-apaan ini?!?! Kami ke menunggumu dengan kelaparan, mencarimu mana-mana, dan sekarang, KAMU BILANG KAMU LUPA MENGANTARKAN TAKOYAKINYA KARENA KAMU PERGI DENGAN SEORANG GADIS???", teriak Renji.

"Maaf, maafkan aku! Tapi yang seharusnya marah kan Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san, dan Matsumoto! KENAPA JADI KAMU YANG MARAH-MARAH!!!??", Hitsugaya tidak mau kalh membentak dari Renji.

"Sudah, sudah, Abarai-kun, Hitsugaya kaicho.", Ishida turun tangan.

Ichigo pun ikut, "Baiklah, jadi begini, setelah 2 jam kepergianmu, Toushiro, para perempuan sudah tidak tahan lapar dan pergi ke onsen untuk membeli beberapa cemilan."

"HITSUGAYA KAICHO! Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?"

"Karena kamu terlambat membawakan makanan, Matsumoto mengambil uang Renji untuk membeli cemilan-cemilan itu. Sekarang, mereka sedang tidur, sepertinya kelelahan setelah jalan-jalan ke desa.", jelas Ichigo.

"GANTI UANGKU!!! UANGKU SUDAH HABIS UNTUK MEMBELI CEMILAN MATSUMOTO YANG TIDAK BERGUNA ITU!!"

"Tenang saja Abarai. Nanti akau ganti! Aku mau tidur dulu. Aku capek!", kata Hitsugaya sambil menyerahkan 4 bungkus takoyaki pada Ishida dan masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Hei, ini baru jam 4 sore! Nanti kamu tidak bisa tidur malam!", Ichigo mengingatkan, tapi Hitsugaya tidak mengindahkan. Ia memang harus tidur sore supaya malamnya bisa pergi berdua dengan Momo.

Kesal dengan teriakan-teriakan Renji, Hitsugaya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas matras dan bersiap untuk tidur. Sebelum ia menutup matanya, ia berpikir, "_Momo.. Entah kenapa, aku.. Aku mungkin_ _menyukaimu_."

* * *

_Di rumah Momo.._

Momo yang baru sampai ke rumahnya berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi menuju jendela kamarnya, tempat ia kabur. Rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni terlihat sepi. Tampaknya ibunya tidak ada di rumah. Mungkin sedang berada di kuil bersama Aizen untuk mengurus keperluan-keperluan festival.

_Kriekt,_ suara Momo membuka jendela terdengar.

"Aduh… Jangan berisik jendela!", kata Momo khawatir kalau ada yang melihat ia kabur dan masuk lewat jendela.

Akhirnya Momo berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan selamat. Miko muda itu tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang salah dengan rumahnya. Ia mengintip keluar kamar melalui pintu.

"Fiuh.. Ibu tidak ada. Baguslah! Aku mau ganti baju dulu.", dan Momo pun mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian rumahnya, yukata berwarna pink dengan motif bunga kertas.

Sambil tidur di atas kasurnya, Momo mengucapkan, "Shiro-kun?", dan teringat dengan wajah Hitsugaya. "Aduh! Apa yang salah denganku!? Aku ini miko! Tidak boleh jatuh cinta!".

Mereka berdua mungkin tidak menyadari hal ini. Suasana hati Momo dan Hitsugaya dilanda perasaan yang sama. Mereka berdua pun sama-sama bingung atas perasaan mereka. Bingung, tapi senang. Takut, tapi ingin menjalani perasaan ini.

"Shiro-kun,..", Momo berbisik.

"Momo,..", Hitsugaya bergumam dalam tidurnya.

"_Aishiteru.."._

* * *

_Kembali pada Ichigo.._

Ichigo yang sedang kesal kini berjalan-jalan di sekitar bagian sepi perkemahan,"Hhh.. Dasar Toushiro! Sudah kukatakan tidur jangan sore-sore! Bagaimana dia bisa tambah tinggi kalau begitu!?", gerutunya.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu lantas menghampiri sebuah sungai kecil yang jernih dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Saar sedang mengeringkan tangannya, matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan di sebuah pohon di depannya. Ternyata Rukia yang sedang duduk di atas pohon. Sinar matahari senja membuat Rukia terlihat berkilau di mata Ichigo.

"Rukia! Sedang apa kamu?", Rukia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, ternyata Ichigo.

"Tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Kamu sendiri sedang apa di sini?", jawab Rukia.

Ichigo menghampiri Rukia, ikut-ikutan memanjat pohon dan berkata, "Aku juga sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya jalan-jalan sedikit setelah melerai Toushiro dan Renji bertengkar."

"Ah, iya. Teriakan Renji terdengar sampai sini tadi."

Suasana hening mendadak. Ichigo ingin memecah keheningan ini, tapi ia bingung harus berkata apa. Akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk menyatakan cintanya sekarang. Mumpung sedang sepi dan alam sekitar memungkinkannya untuk menyatakan cinta dalam suasana romantis.

"R, Rukia, ada yang harus aku katakan padamu.", jantung Ichigo mulai berdegup dengan kencang.

"Apa? Katakan saja", Rukia membalas dengan wajah tenang sambil memainkan daun-daun di tangannya.

"A, aku, aku suka…"

BRAKKK!!! Lagi-lagi, sebelum Ichigo berhasil menyatakan cintanya, nasib sial menimpanya. Dahan pohon yang mereka duduki retak di bagian ujungnya, mengakibatkan Rukia jatuh.

"Rukia!! Awas!", Ichigo lompat dan menangkap Rukia sebelum Rukia jatuh menyentuh tanah.

Sekarang, punggung Ichigo menempel dengan tanah sementara kedua tangannya memeluk Rukia. Memastikan Rukia selamat.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! KAMU TIDAK APA-APA?", Rukia histeris.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Dasar bodoh! Jatuh dari ketinggian 3 meter sambil melindungiku dan kamu bilang tidak apa-apa? Bodoh!", air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Rukia. Gadis itu takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan pada Ichigo.

Ichigo tentu saja panik, "Eh? Oi, oi! Jangan menangis! Aku akan melindungimu apa pun yang terjadi! Tenang saja, jangan menangis!".

Rukia tersentak mendengar kalimat itu. Dalam hati, ia merasa sangat senang dan aman saat mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Lalu tiba-tiba, Rukia menarik kerah pakaian Ichigo dengan tangan kanannya dan mencium Ichigo lembut dengan bibirnya.

"A, a, I, it..", Ichigo bingung kehabisan kata-kata.

Tangisan Rukia makin deras, "Aku, aku menyukaimu bodoh! Aku, aku selalu melihatmu dari jauh.. Aku tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padamu selama ini, karena, karena, karena Inoue-san juga menyukaimu."

Ichigo tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Kejadian ini terjadi begitu cepat baginya.

"_Rukia? Selama ini menyukaiku? Mimpi apa aku semalam?!?!"_

"Ma, maaf atas kejadian ini.. Aku tidak boleh menyukaimu lagi. Anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi.", dan Rukia pun pergi dari pelukan Ichigo, lari kembali ke arah perkemahan.

"Rukia… _Aku juga menyukaimu!_", Ichigo merasa tersayat di dalam hatinya. Yang ia inginkan bukan Inoue, tapi Rukia. Ia mengerti, Rukia lebih mementingkan persahabatannya dengan Inoue. Itu wajar, seperti Ichigo yang takut persahabatannya dengan Renji hancur karena mereka berdua saling menyukai Rukia, tapi tetap saja, Ichigo ingin hubungannya dengan Rukia lebih dari sekedar teman.

CHAPTER 5

OWARI

* * *

Maaf masih ada banyak typo… Maklum, aku daun hijau yang masih mekar!! –ditabok-

Hehehe…

Beberapa jawaban serta peertanyaan dari Rii untuk beberapa orang yg nge reviews…

Shirayuki Haruna: Hohoho! Tidak akan seru kalau kuberitahu sekarang! Tapi yang pasti bukan!!!

Rukia Agehanami : sama-sama.. tapi jawabannya bener ga? Aku liat di Wikipedia sih… BUNUH AIZEN!!!

Himekahime-sansan : maksudnya jujur?? Embel2 koi itu apa sih? WB itu apa? Maaf banyak tanya…

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


	6. They Can't, but

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_The Miko's Mask and The Girl's Identity by RiiXHitsuHina_

_Tidak mungkin fanfic ini akan jadi IchiHime, karena aku benci Orihime! (ditabok Orihime FC)_

_Dan maaf aku lama mengupdatenya… Aku sakit demam selama 2 hari, jadi ga sempet bikin fanfic selama 2 hari deh.. Menyedihkan.. Tapi sekarang aku sudah sehat!!! Lanjut lagi deh bikin fanfic!!! Yohohoho, yohohoho!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**They Can't, but...**

Malam telah larut, Ichigo hanya duduk sendiri termenung sepi di dalam tenda, sementara yang lain sedang makan malam di luar tenda. Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana ia dapat berpacaran dengan Rukia tanpa menyakiti perasaan Renji dan Inoue.

"Hahhh… Menyebalkan! Kenapa nasibku harus seperti ini?", keluh Ichigo.

_BRAK!_ Seseorang masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Toushiro? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? Kamu tidak makan malam?", ternyata yang masuk adalah Hitsugaya.

"Sudah selesai, sekarang aku mau pergi dulu. Jangan beritahu siapa pun! MENGERTI?", Hitsugaya memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Ichigo.

"_Hhh.. Ini pasti menyangkut gadis bernama Momo itu. Sepertinya gadis itu berhasil menaklukan_ _Toushiro.", _pikir Ichigo.

Suara Hitsugya lalu memecah keheningan, "Kurosaki, kau.. Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan.".

"Ng? Apa? Tentang gadis yang berhasil menaklukanmu itu?"

"Bukan, tentang seseorang yang sangat penting bagimu."

"Eh? Siapa? AAAH!!! BAGAIMANA KAU TAHU TENTANG AKU DAN RUKIA??", Ichigo berteriak kecil.

"Hah?", Hitsugaya bingung, "Rukia? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kamu dan Rukia! Aku hanya tahu kau memikirkan seorang gadis!", kata Hitsugaya kesal. Ternyata Ichigo membongkar rahasianya sendiri.

Raut wajah Ichigo langsung berubah menjadi masam."Sial! Bagaimana kamu tahu?".

"Instuisi." Hitsugaya melanjutkan, "Kamu dan Rukia sepertinya memasang ekspresi yang sama. Memangnya sesuatu terjadi pada kalian berdua?"

"Tidak.", jawab Ichigo, "Tidak sama sekali."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Tapi, ya sudah. Aku mau pergi ke tempat Momo, katakan saja kalau aku sudah tidur atau alasan apa pun. Da!", dan Hitsugaya pun pergi lewat pintu belakang tenda.

"Dasar Toushiro! Apa yang ingin dia lakukan sih dengan seorang gadis malam-malam begini?"

* * *

_Di gudang.._

"Shiro-kun! Di sini!", Momo berteriak pelan. Yukata berwarna krem yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat indah dengan motif sakuranya. Membuat Hitsugaya terpana sesaat saat memandangnya.

"Ah, iya, Momo".

Mereka pun duduk di atas rumput, di bukit kecil dekat gudang. Hitsugaya lalu mengeluarkan termos berisi susu miliknya sementara Momo mengeluarkan selimut tipis yang lebar berwarna biru laut.

"Ah, kamu bawa selimut! Kebetulan, malam ini sangat dingin.", kata Hitsugaya saat melihat selimut milik Momo.

"Ahaha.. Ini, kalau mau pakai.", dan Momo menyerahkan selimutnya padanya. Tapi bukannya dia kenakan sendiri, Hitsugaya malah mengenakan selimut itu pada mereka berdua, menjadikannya makin dekat dengan Momo.

"Kamu juga harus pakai selimut, nanti kedinginan."

"Tidak terima kasih Shiro-kun, aku bawa selimut satu lagi. Yang itu memang sengaja kubawa untukmu."

Hitsugaya menjadi malu. Pasti ia menjadi seorang yang aneh di mata Momo.

"Oh, maf.", dan ia menyingkir dari samping Momo yang sudah mengeluarkan selimut tipis berwarna krem seperti pakaiannya.

Tampaknya, karena udara yang dingin, Momo meniup tangannya agar menghilangkan sedikit hawa dingin.

Melihat Momo yang menggesek-gesekkan tangannya satu sama lain, Hitsugaya pun menyodorkan segelas susu hangat yang ia bawa, "Mau?"

"Ah, dengan senang hati!", Momo mengambil susu yang ditawarkan Hitsugaya.

"_Srlup_.. Ah.. Susunya enak, Shiro-kun.", Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ia melihat ada susu menempel di bagian atas bibir Momo, "Momo, ada susu menempel di bibirmu.", dan ia pun mengusap bibir Momo, mencoba mengusapnya selembut mungkin. Saat itu, wajah mereka berdua menjadi merah.

"Ahah, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama.", dan mereka berdua diam. Menjadikan suasana sunyi senyap untuk beberapa menit.

Saat mereka melirik satu sama lain, suasana menjadi aneh. Momo merasakan atmosfir yang sangat menenangkan, tapi sekaligus mendebaarkan, begitu pula Hitsugaya. Mereka bergerak. Jantung mereka berdua pun berdegup makin keras saat tubuh mereka makin berdekatan. Ingin, mejauh, tapi mereka tidak bisa menguasai tubuh mereka lagi.

Dan semakin mendekat, mendekat,

Dan saat bibir mereka makin dekat satu sama lain, Momo berkata, "Tidak, seharusnya tidak boleh seperti ini, Shiro-kun. Aku tidak boleh berhubungan denganmu lebih dari ini!". Mata Momo mulai berair dan nafasnya mulai bergetar.

"Tidak perlu jika kau belum siap.", Hitsugaya berkata, "Entah kenapa, hanya dengan bersamamu, memikirkanmu, aku merasa damai.", dan ia pun memeluk Momo.

"Aku juga, Shiro-kun.", balas Momo dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana susahnya dikekang seperti dirimu. Tenanglah."

Momo menjadi heran menddengar kata-kata Hitsugaya itu. Kenapa Hitsugaya bisa tahu rasanya dikekang?

Sambil menghilangkan pertanyaan itu dari pikirannya, Momo bertanya pada Hitsugaya,"Apakah kau akan segera pergi dari sini, Shiro-kun?",

"Sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Saat hari pertama festival selesai."

"_Semoga hari itu tidak datang.._", pikir Momo sesaat sebelum ia terlelap di pelukan Hitsugaya.

Melihat Momo yang sudah tertidur, Hitsugaya hanya bisa meghela nafasnya.

"Dasar, aku kan belum mengobrol banyak denganmu! Sudahlah, percuma saja aku bangun sendirian. Selamat malam, Momo.", dan ia pun tidur memeluk Momo.

_

* * *

_

Di dalam tenda laki-laki di perkemahan..

"Ah, Hitsugaya kaicho ada di mana?", tanya Renji yang baru saja masuk ke dalam tenda, bersiap untuk tidur.

"AH? Oh, em, itu…", Ichigo kegalapan mencari alasan, "Dia sedang berjalan sambil tidur!".

Ishida yang sejak tadi berada di dalam tenda hanya bisa memasang ekspresi pada Ichigo, "_Alasan yang_ _bodoh! Sudah jelas ia pergi ke mana_.", pikir Ishida.

Bodohnya, Renji hanya percaya begitu saja, "Oh, begitu. Memangnya dia suka berjalan sambil tidur ya? Apa kita tidak sebaiknya mencari dia?"

"Tidak perlu. Mungkin dia berjalan sambil mencari kamar kecil. Iya kan?", Ichigo kembali mengelak.

"Oh iya. Benar juga. Nanti dia mengompol di dalam tenda lagi. Hahaha…", ejek Renji.

Ichigo dan Ishida hanya tersenyum jengkel melihat Renji yang begitu bodoh. Ia pun naik ke atas matras tempat tidurnya, begitu pula Ishida.

Melihat Ishida yang tampaknya sudah tertidur (a.k.a : sedikit dengkuran), Ichigo mulai melakukan 'gerakannya'.

"Renji.", panggil Ichigo.

"Ng? Apa? Jangan bicara terlalu panjang, aku sudah mau tidur nih!"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau ternyata Rukia memilihku, bukan memilihmu? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku yang memenangkan taruhan itu?", Ichigo to-the-point.

Renji hanya menjawab tanpa berpikir panjang, "Itu hak Rukia. Kalau kamu menang, berarti kamu yang menang. Memangnya kenapa kamu begitu yakin? Aku belum melihatmu melakukan gerakan apa pun!".

"Kamu juga belum melakukan gerakan apa pun kan?"

"Memang sih…", Renji mengakui.

Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kalau ternyata ia menciumku, apa pendapatmu?", mata Renji langsung terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Ichigo yang seperti itu.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menarik kerah Ichigo yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa-apaan kamu? Rukia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!!!", kata Renji marah.

Ichigo pun hanya bisa berbohong, "O, oi! Aku hanya menanyakan pendapatmu! Hal itu hanya bayang-bayangku saja! Mana mungkin kan ia melakukan hal itu?"

Akhirnya Renji sadar, tindakannya itu sudah kelewatan, "Cih! Aku kira itu sungguhan! Jangan pernah melakukan lelucon rendahan seperti itu lagi!", dan Renji pun pergi tidur.

Ichigo pun sadar kalau kata-kata Ishida ternyata benar, "_Baiklah, kurasa Ishida benar. Persahabatan kami mungkin akan retak jika salah satu dari kami berpacaran dengan Rukia."_

Ishida yang sejak ternyata pura-pura tidur ternyata menguping, "_Tampaknya, cinta remaja ini akan menjadi sangat sulit.",_ pikir Ishida yang mulai mengerti hubungan antara Ichigo dan Rukia.

_

* * *

_

Pagi hari

_Di dekat gudang,_

"Ng…", Momo terbangun dari tidurnya. Tampaknya tidurnya semalam di atas rumput, di dalam pelukan Hitsugaya membuatnya tidur nyenyak.

Ia membisu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah saat melihat punggung Hisugaya yang sedang bertelanjang dada di depannya. Sinar matahari yang berada tepat di depan Hitsugaya, membuat Hitsugata terlihat bersinar.

"Shiro-kun….", kata Momo terpesona pada penampilan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang sadar kalau Momo melihatnya bertelanjang dada langsung memakai bajunya kembali, "M, Momo! Maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu! Aku hanya sedang mengeluarkan rumput dari bajuku.", wajahnya merah.

"Tidak apa-apa..", katanya malu. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Hitsugaya melihat jam tangannya, "Jam 7 lewat 5."

Momo langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mengambil selimut-selimutnya, dan berkata, "TIDAK! Sudah dekat saat sarapan! Ibuku bisa tahu!Terima kasih atas semalam, Shiro-kun. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya.". Lalu Momo segera pergi sebelum ia sempat berkata apa-apa.

"_Sial! Kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Momo?",_ rintih Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Momo yang sedang berlari terburu-buru ke rumahnya tiba-tiba berpikir, "_Ampun! Kenapa aku bisa jadi tidur dengannya?! Kan rencananya hanya sampai tengah malam! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kan dengannya?_". Wajah Momo memerah lagi. Pikirannya sudah kabur ke mana-mana.

Momo pun segera masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendelanya lagi. Berharap ibunya tidak mengetahui kepergiannya semalam. "_Kriekt…_"

"Huf.. Untunglah ibu belum membangunkan aku..", kata Momo lega.

"_Tok, tok, tok!_ Momo! Apa kamu sudah bangun? Tidak biasanya kamu bangun telat!", Hinamori Retsu mengetuk pintu kamar Momo.

"I, iya bu! Aku sudah bangun! Tunggu saja di luar!", teriak Momo panik. "_Hahh… Ibu_ _panjang umur._.", pikirnya.

_Sementara itu, di perkemahan, tenda perempuan.._

Rukia yang sedang tidur-tiduran mulai tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan Ichigo. Sejak kemarin sore, ia juga sibuk berpikir tentang perasaan Inoue jika Inoue tahu apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Ichigo.

"_Ichigo, aku mencintaimu_.", gumamnya dalam hati. "_Tapi tentang perasaan Inoue, aku, aku, aku tidak ingin melukai perasaannya..Ayolah Rukia!! Tidak ada gunanya kau menahan dan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri!"_

Dan akhirnya, ia telah memutuskan. Sebaiknya, ia bicara yang sesungguhnya dengan Ichigo untuk mengetahui perasaan pemuda itu terhadapnya.

CHAPTER 6

OWARI

* * *

Seperti biasa, beberapa jawaban untuk beberapa reviews.. Heheh:

Ichironami : tunggu saja kelanjutannya! Yang pasti ada hubungannya sama mukoyoshi nanti… hohohho..

Rukia agehanami : matikan Aizen dan Inoue!!! Yohohoho! Yohohoho!

Himekahime sansan : Ok! I'll keep trying! (Halah! Gaya!). Makasih atas sarannya..

Shirayuki haruna : uda diterima belum jawabannya lewat PM?

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


	7. Secret Revealed

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_The Miko's Mask and The Girl's Identity by RiiXHitsuHina_

_Hohohoh… Belakangan ini aku mikir, ada ga sih anak dari sekolah gw yang jadi anggota fanfic ato pembaca fanfic?? Kalo ternyata ada anak DP yg ikut jadi anggota ato suka baca, kasih tau ketua kelas 9.A ya!!!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Secret Revealed**

_Di suatu tempat di Desa Soukyouku.._

Rumah ini sudah sangat tua. Atapnya yang terbuat dari daun kelapa sudah berlubang di mana-mana. Dinding yang terbuat dari rotan itu sudah lapuk termakan waktu. Entah apa yang dilakukan 2 orang di dalam rumah yang hampir ambruk itu.

"Apakah foto ini sudah cukup?", kata suara pertama, "Jika belum, aku masih memiliki beberapa foto lainnya dan negatifnya."

Suara kedua tiba-tiba memarahinya, "Dasar bodoh! Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk langsung membakar semua barang bukti selain fotonya?!"

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa foto dari dalam tas yang ia bawa, "Maafkan aku. Negatif itu aman di tempat yang kusembunyikan. Apakah kamu akan segera melaksanakan rencana kita?"

"Tentu saja. 3 hari lagi dan keluarga Hinamori akan jatuh ke tangan kita."

* * *

_Di perkemahan,_

Sudah jam setengah 8 pagi, tapi belum ada seorang pun yang bangun di perkemahan kecuali Rukia.

"Ayo, Rukia! Beranikan dirimu!", pikir Rukia saat ia sedang membuat sarapan. Rencananya, ia ingin menanyakan perasaan Ichigo padanya pagi hari ini. Tapi tentunya, tanpa diketahui oleh Orihime.

Ia menunggu Ichigo untuk bangun dan, BRAK! Tenda anak laki-laki terbuka. Tapi ternyata Ishida yang keluar.

"Ah, selamat pagi Rukia-san. Rajin sekali sudah membuat sarapan."

Rukia kecewa berat, "Ah, iya..".

Melihat tampang Rukia yang kecewa, Ishida langsung memiliki firasat, "Rukia-san, kamu menunggu Kurosaki ya?"

Rukia tersentak, "A? Apa??".

"Aku mengerti hubungan kalian berdua. Wajah kalian berdua tidak bisa membohongiku."

"A, aku tidak menunggunya!", rengek Rukia menyangkal.

"Kau menunggunya..", ejek Ishida.

"Tidak!"

"Ya…"

"Tidak!!!!! Harus berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak menunggunya!!!"

"Baiklah, kau tidak menunggunya…"

"Haha! Aku memang menunggunya!!!", Rukia termakan siasat Ishida.

Alis Ishida terangkat sebelah sambil tersenyum, "Kau memang menunggu Kurosaki, Rukia-san."

Rukia kini tidak bisa mengelak lagi, "Huh! Rupanya kamu cukup tajam juga!", kata Rukia mengambek.

BRAK! Tenda laki-laki terbuka lagi, dan kali ini yang keluar adalah Ichigo.

"I, Ichigo!", teriak Rukia.

"Pagi, Kurosaki.", Ishida memberi salam.

"Pagi, Ishida, Rukia.", balas Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia memerah, ia merasa sudah tepat saat ini baginya untuk menanyakan Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Ikut aku!", teriak Rukia, "Ishida, kalau kamu memang mengerti, jangan ganggu dulu!".

Ishida mulai berpikir yang macam-macam, "Wow.. Mengganggu apa? Baiklah. Serahkan padaku.", katanya santai. Sementara, Rukia mengajak Ichigo ke bagian perkemahan yang agak sepi.

"O, oi! Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita mau ke mana?", teriak Ichigo.

Rukia berhenti, suaranya jadi bergetar, "A, aku.. Aku.. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Ichigo.".

Melihat gerak-gerik Rukia, Ichigo bisa menebak apa yang ingin dilakukan Rukia, karena ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Ichigo jadi tidak sabaran, "Ayolah! Cepat katakan saja!".

Rukia jadi makin gugup, "SABAR! Aku mencoba!".

"Tapi kamu lama, Bodoh!"

"Bodoh? Siapa yang terjatuh dari atas pohon setinggi 3 meter untuk seorang gadis? Itu baru bodoh!".

Menyadari tindakan mereka berdua yang sama sekali tidak romantis, mereka pun diam.

Rukia memulai pembicaraan baru, "Baiklah. Aku… Aku menyukaimu. Tidak penting apakah kamu mau berpacaran denganku, aku hanya ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku."

"M.. Ah, itu… Jadi…", Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Jadi?"

"Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, Rukia.", Ichigo lalu memeluk Rukia dengan erat. "Aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari teman. Tapi aku takut persahabatanku dengan Renji retak."

Rukia yang berada dalam pelukan Ichigo berkata, "Hah? Renji? Apa hubungannya?".

Wajah Ichigo makin dekat pada Rukia dan ia berbisik, "Ia juga menyukaimu, bodoh!".

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, wajah mereka makin dekat dan dekat. Mata mereka tertutup dan akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut satu sama lain.

_KREK_! Terdengar suara ranting patah dari belakang Rukia.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara ranting itu, "I, Inoue!", kata Rukia. Badai telah datang.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, maaf telah mengganggu kalian..", kata Inoue pelan dengan pipi yang basah.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, "INOUE-SAAAN!!!", ternyata itu suara Ishida. Mendengar suara Ishida yang datang ke tempat itu, Inoue langsung mengusap air matanya.

"Ishida-kun. Ada apa berteriak memanggilku?", kata Inoue pura-pura gembira.

Rukia dan Ichigo hanya bisa memberikan tatapan khawatir pada Inoue dan Ishida, tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka menyesal. Ishida pun membalas tatapan mereka, sama-sama khawatir.

"Ayo, Inoue-san, kuantar kau kembali ke tenda.", dan mereka berdua pun kembali ke perkemahan sementara Ichigo dan Rukia memutuskan bahwa belum saatnya mereka berdua lebih lebih dari teman.

* * *

_Di bagian lain perkemahan yang jauh dari tenda.._

Inoue yang kabur dari Ishida kini sedang menangis terisak-isak di atas batu. Memikirkan orang yang disukainya memilih sahabatnya sendiri.

"Inoue-san.", Ishida menghampirinya. Duduk di samping Inoue. "Kalau kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk dijadikan tempat menangis, aku bisa.".

"Terima kasih, Ishida-kun.. Tapi aku tidak perlu.", Inoue mulai tenang. "Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Hanya saja, ini terlalu cepat untukku.", air mata Inoue mulai mengalir lagi.

"Tatapan mereka berdua satu sama lain, tatapan yang saling mengasihi. Meskipun mereka banyak bertengkar, tapi, tapi..", dan air mata gadis itu mengalir deras lagi.

"Sudahlah, Inoue-san..."

"_Hiks, hiks.._ Terima kasih telah menghiburku, Ishida-kun..", Inoue menyondongkan badannya ke dada Ishida.

Wajah Ishida langsung merah, tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak. Ia hanya bisa mengusap kepala Inoue, memeluknya dengan hangat agar ia tidak sedih lagi.

"Sama-sama, Inoue-san."

_

* * *

_

Malam harinya,

_Di perkemahan,.._

Setelah melalui hari yang berat, Ichigo merubuhkan badannya ke atas matrasnya.

"Cih, sudah beberapa hari di perkemahan, tapi kenapa perkemahan ini jadi makin buruk ya? Seharusnya aku kan bersenang-senang! Sekarang, aku punya rahasia besar yang harus kujaga dari Renji.", pikirnya.

Di luar tenda laki-laki, Renji, Ishida, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Rangiku, dan Inoue sedang menikmati api unggun sambil makan malam buatan Rangiku. Tetapi, ada kecanggungan dan atmosfir aneh antara Rukia dengan Inoue, sementara, Rukia sendiri makin menjaga jaraknya dengan Renji, seperti saran Ichigo.

"Eeh!? Rukia-chan, Inoue-chan! Kenapa makan malam buatanku tidak dimakan? Kali ini aku memasak sesuai arahan dari kaicho lho!", tapi entah mengapa, Rukia dan Inoue tidak menjawab sama sekali. Mereka hanya menatap piring makanan mereka.

"EEEEEHH!! Rukia-chan! Inoue-chan! Jawab dong!!", teriak Rangiku dengan suara centilnya.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Ishida meraih pundak Rangiku, "Sudahlah Rangiku-san, biarkan mereka sendiri dulu."

"Ah!!! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi!!! Tapi, baiklah…", dan Rangiku pun menyingkir.

Inoue dan Rukia sebetulnya ingin berbicara mengenai Ichigo, bahwa mereka menyerah, tapi mereka berdua tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya.

Sementara Inoue dan Rukia menghadapi masalah mereka, untuk kedua kalinya, Hitsugaya mengendap-endap keluar dari perkemahan sambil membawa jahe hangat untuk ia nikmati bersama Momo, meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan bertemu dengan Momo.

"Hitsugaya kaicho, sedang apa kamu malam-malam begini?", Ishida muncul dari balik pepohonan. Hitsugaya pun kaget.

"A, aku, aku hanya…"

"Kurosaki tidak pandai berbohong. Aku tahu ke mana kau pergi kemarin malam.", tatapan Ishida tajam ke arah Hitsugaya.

Ia pun menyerah, "OK! OK! Baiklah! Kalau begitu, kamu sudah tahu kan aku pergi ke mana, Ishida?".

"Tentu saja sudah. Ke gadis itu bukan?", nada bicara Ishida mengejek. Wajah Hitsugaya samar-samar memerah.

"Baiklah! Iya! Aku memang mau pergi ke tempat Momo! Setidaknya, kamu tidak tahu bagaimana tampangnya.", kata Hitsugaya kesal.

Ishida hanya tertawa, "Hahaha.. Nanti, saat perayaan dimulai juga aku akan tahu. Dia miko penari bukan?".

"Ya! Terserah! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri sana! Aku pergi dulu!", Hitsugaya pun berlari ke arah gudang tempat pertemuannya dengan Momo terakhir kali.

_

* * *

_

Di gudang..

Terlihat Momo sedang duduk di atas rumput, tepat di samping gudang. Ia menikmati malamnya, berharap Hitsugaya akan datang, tapi sebagian hatinya juga berharap tidak demikian.

"Ah, Momo. Kau datang juga?", tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hitsugaya dari sampingnya. Tampaknya Tuhan sedang mendengar permintaan Momo.

"Eh? Shi, Shiro-chan? Kamu datang juga?", Momo kaget.

"Ah, iya.. Sepertinya pikiran kita sama.", wajah keduanya pun memerah.

Hitsugaya mengeluarkan sebuah termos berisi jahe hangat untuk memecah kecanggungan, "Aku bawa jahe hangat! Mau?".

Momo menggangguk, "Boleh, tapi aku harus pulang tengah malam nanti.".

"Terserah kau saja. Asalkan kamu tidak ketahuan oleh ibumu, silahkan saja."

Dan mereka berdua pun menghabiskan malam mereka dengan berpelukan satu sama lain sambil bercerita tentang berbagai hal sampai tengah malam tiba.

CHAPTER 7

OWARI

* * *

Yumemiru Reirin: kan 'di bukit di dekat gudang' tulisannya... Jadi uda di luar gudang...

* * *

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


	8. My First Love

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_The Miko's Mask and The Girl's Identity by RiiXHitsuHina_

_YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO! SAKE BINKS!!!_

_Heheh… Sudah masuk Chapter 8!! Mungkin cerita ini akan berakhir di chapter 11-an kalau aku tidak salah perhitungan…. Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**My First Love**

_Pagi hari_

_Di perkemahan_

Sudah 3 hari lewat sejak rahasia Ichigo dan Rukia ketahuan oleh Inoue dan Ishida.

Sudah 3 hari juga hubungan Rukia, Inoue, Ichigo, dan Renji tidak berjalan mulus, meskipun Renji tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Sudah 3 hari juga Momo dan Hitsugaya bertemu tiap malam di gudang seperti malam sebelumnya.

"Ayo semua!! Waktunya sarapan!!!!" teriak Rangiku dengan suara gembira. "Ini adalah resep terbaruku! Kentang tumbuk kacang mente, ditambah cokelat dan sirup strawberry sebagai sausnya!"

"Ough….. Yaiks!!!" seru semua orang kecuali Inoue.

"Uwah! Kelihatannya enak, Rangiku-san!" kata Inoue.

"Terima kasih, Inoue-chan! Aku sengaja memasak ini untukmu." Rangiku menyodorkan sepiring makanan aneh itu pada Inoue. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sudah 3 hari ini kau tidak terlihat bersemangat, Inoue-chan. Aku yakin makanan buatanku ini akan memberimu semangat baru!! Ayo, dimakan, dimakan!""

Inoue hanya tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih, tapi Ishida yang terus melihat tingkah lakunya sejak 3 hari tahu senyum Inoue itu hanya senyum palsu. Inoue pasti langsung bersedih begitu melihat Ichigo dan Rukia, terutama jika mereka berdua dalam jarak yang dekar satu sama lain.

Ichigo sendiri mengerti dan dapat melihat jelas kesedihan Inoue jika melihat dia bersama dengan gadis yang disukainya, tapi karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Ichigo yang egois terus menerus mencoba mendekati Rukia dalam tiap kesempatan.

Sementara untuk Rukia yang tidak tega meihat Inoue yang terus bersedih selalu menjauh dan mencoba menjaga jarak dari Ichigo sebisa mungkin tanpa melukai perasaannya.

"Ichigo! Kita tidak boleh terlalu dekat sekarang! Inoue masih belum siap dengan hubungan kita." kata Rukia yang jengkel akan keegoisan Ichigo.

Pemuda itu berusaha mendekati Rukia yang berada di satu balok kayu yang sama di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu. Menurutku, Renji pun begitu. Tapi apa kita harus terus menahannya?" balas Ichigo. "Aku mencintaimu Rukia. Aku tidak kuat jika harus menunggu Renji dan Inoue siap dengan hubungn kita."

"Aku tahu tapi… aku tidak mau melihat sahabatku sedih." raut wajah Rukia mulai tampak bersedih seperti Inoue.

Melihat sikap Rukia yang terus menerus menjauhi dan tidak mau memperdulikannya selama berhari-hari, Ichigo menjadi kesal, dan kali ini jadi puncak kekesalannya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau **tidak** mau berpacaran denganku," nada bicara Ichigo jadi seperti anak yang mengambek pada ibunya.

Ia mulai menjauh dari Rukia. Sepertinya dia marah. Benar-benar marah.

Rukia mulai jengkel denga sikap Ichigo yang egois. "Ap, apa? Ugh!!! Terserah padamu sajalah!!" Rukia juga menjauh dari tempat itu ke arah yang berlawanan dari Ichigo.

Ishida yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berpikir, "Ok, ini mulai menjadi buruk. Sangat buruk."

* * *

_Di saat yang sama,_

_Di suatu tempat di Desa Soukyouku,.._

Terlihat seseorang dengan senyum licik berjalan menuju kuil Karakura, menuju pengurus kuil tersebut, Aizen Sousuke.

"Permisi," kata orang itu sambil mengetuk pintu.

Aizen membuka pintu kuil, "Ya, ada apa?".

"Khu, khu, khu.. Jangan menjadi terlalu formal, Aizen."

"Baiklah, baiklah, Gin. Aku hanya berejaga-jaga jika Retsu melihatku," Aizen mempersilahkan orang aneh itu masuk ke dalam kuil. "Silahkan, sebelum ada orang yang melihatmu."

"Baiklah, tenang saja. Aku sudah mengecek sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang mengikutiku."

"Tetap saja aku harus waspada pada tiap kemungkinan, bukan?".

_Di dalam kuil.._

Aizen dan orang itu duduk di bagian dalam kuil. Lalu orang bernama Gin itu mengeluarkan sebuah tas kecil.

"Semua bukti saat anak tunggal keluarga Hinamori pergi melanggaar hukum keluarganya ada di dalam tas ini. Ditambah lagi, berkat kedatangan anak berambut perak itu, rencana kita berjalan makin mulus. Sangat mulus." kata Gin.

Aizen melihat foto-foto itu sambil tersenyum licik, selicik senyum Gin, "Ah, iya. Setelah aku memata-matai mereka berdua, tampaknya Hinamori-kun dan anak itu saling menyukai satu sama lain.".

"Di mana Retsu berada saat ini?" tanya Gin sambil memutar-mutar kepalanya melihat seisi kuil.

"Retsu? Saat ini dia ada di bagian belakan kuil. Mungkin sedang beredoa. Huh! Dasar Orang Suci," jawab Aizen sembari mengolok Retsu.

"Jadi? Apa kita akan langsung memberikan foto-foto ini pada 'orang suci' itu ?"

"Tidak. Jangan sekarang. Aku sedang ingin membiarkan Hinamori-kun bahagia di saat-saat terakhir ia merasakan 'hidup' ."

"Terserah kau saja. Yang pasti, saat rencana kita berhasi, bos pasti akan senang dan sesuai perjanjian, kita akan mendapatkan uang serta kebebasan kita." kata Gin, tapi untuk sesaat, wajah Aizen tampak geram, bukan geram pada Gin, melainkan seseorang yang lain.

"Yah, kau benar," kata Aizen dengan nada dinginnya.

Gin hanya tersenyum saja melihat wajah Aizen, "Akan kukabarkan pada bos kau mengubah rencana sedikit. Kira-kira, berapa lama kau akan menunda penangkapan?"

"Tidak akan lebih dari sehari. Aku hanya ingin melihat Hinamori-kun bersama dengan pemuda itu, sekali saja, untuk yang terakhir."

"Baiklah.."

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama.

* * *

_Malam harinya,_

_Di gudang.._

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Momo dan Hitsugaya bertemu di dekat gudang, hanya saja, kali ini Momo berpakaian sebagai miko, seperti janjinya pada Hitsugaya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku dengan pakaian miko, Shiro-kun?" tanya Momo yang sedang memamerkan pakaian mikonya pada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya sendiri yang sedang duduk santai di atas sebuah kotak kayu menjawab, "Bagus, tapi aku kan sudah melihat pakaian itu di pertemuan kedua kita."

"Ahaha.. Padahal aku tidak ingat pertemuan pertama kita dulu, Shiro-kun."

"Tapi awalnya aku juga sama denganmu, Momo."

Dan mereka berdua tersenyum tulus penuh cinta satu sama lain.

_Flashback_

Malam sebelumnya, di gudang..

"Ne, ne, Shiro-kun, apakah kamu mau melihatku menari?", tanya Momo pada Hitsugaya. "Aku sudah banyak berlatih sejak saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Eng? Saat kamu sering jatuh itu ya?" ejek Hitsugaya.

"Iiihhh!! Tapi aku kan langsung berhasil menguasai putaran itu esok harinya, Shiro-kun!"

"Ya, terserah kau saja," Hitsugaya lalu memeluk Momo. "Tapi apa kamu tahu, Momo?"

"Ng? Tahu apa?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan gadis yang menolongku saat aku tersesat di Desa Soukyouku dulu."

"Eh!? Benarkah? Siapa? Kapan kamu bertemu dengannya? Seperti apa rupanya?" tanya Momo penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan kamu adalah gadis itu?"

Momo terkejut, sampai-sampai ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Hitsugaya. "Aku? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak berambut putih perak sepertimu, Shiro-kun! Ini adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dengan seseorang sepertimu."

"Bagaiman kalau kau hanya lupa?"

"Tidak mungkin. Daya ingatku sejak dulu sangant kuat," sangkal Momo, "kalau pun aku memang bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki rambut unik sepertimu, aku pasti tidak akan lupa. Begitu juga dengan orang lain. Jarang sekali ada orang yang memiliki penampilan sepertimu, Shiro-kun.." Momo mulai jengkel.

"Baiklah…" kata Hitsugaya percaya diri.

Momo makin keheranan, "Bagaimana kau bisa sangat percaya diri, Shiro-kun?".

"Bagaimana kalau kau ternyata dulu bertemu dengan seorang anak yang bermata merah dan berambut biru?"

Momo terdiam, " Mata merah? Rambut biru?" ia berpikir lagi, mengulang-ulang ingatannya, "mungkin pernah.. Aku ingat dengan seseorang dengan rambut biru dengan model yang aneh."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata rambut biru itu adalah topi rajut dari wol berwarna biru dan mata anak itu merah itu karena menangis?"

Momo terdiam lagi. Ia mengulang lagi ingatannya saat bertemu anak itu. Yang Momo ingat, anak itu memang menangis, mungkin karena hal itu, mata anak itu merah.

Sementara setelah ia berpikir kembali, mana mungkin ada orang yang memiliki rambut biru bermotif garis-garis seperti sebuah kain.

"Shiro-kun sepertinya benar… Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan.." Momo antara percaya dan tidak percaya pada pikirannya, "Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu? Apa karena saat itu aku masih kecil ya? Sepertinya iya."

Melihat ekspresi Momo yang terkejut, Hitsugaya bisa menyimpulkan apa yang dipikirkan Momo.

Hitsugaya melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Bagaimana kalau akulah yang kautemui dulu? Bagaiman kalau kaulah gadis yang kucari?"

"Kalau begitu selamat, Shiro-kun," jawab Momo sambil tersenyum.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa membalas senyuman Momo dan berkata, "Selamat atas apa, Momo?"

"Selamat atas pertemuanmu kembali dengan cinta pertamammu mungkin?"

"Aku lebih senang selamat untuk pertemuan kembali dengan cinta pertama dan cinta sejati."

"Gombal!"

_End of Flashback_

Kembali pada Momo dan Hitsugaya di gudang..

"Apa kamu mau melihat putaran itu, Shiro-kun??" tanya Momo setengah meminta.

"Terserah kau saja. Asalkan kamu tidak terjatuh, boleh saja," Hitsugaya kembali mengejek untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya, ya… Terserah Shiro-kun kalau ingin mengejekku. Akan aku perlihatkan tarian terbaikku dan kamu pasti akan mengaguminya!" Momo pun mengenakan topeng mikonya.

Hitsugaya bergumam kecil, "Tidak perlu kau perlihatkan tarian terbaikmu, aku juga sudah mengagumimu."

Tanpa diketahui oleh Hitsugaya atau pun Momo, Aizen yang sedang memata-matai mereka sudah berniat untuk melaksanakan rencana jahatnya.

"Dari apa yang kulihat, waktu 'hidup'mu sudah selesai, Hinamori-kun," dan Aizen tersenyum licik, "Sudah saatnya keluarga Hinamori jatuh."

CHAPTER 8

OWARI

* * *

Maaf!!!! Aku ga tau gombal bahasa yang baiknya itu apa…, JADI KUKETIK GOMBAL AJA… Huahahah!

Padahal ga enak kalau Hitsugaya dikatain gombal.. Hehehe..

Mari kita review bersama!!!

Makasih jg buat Yuinayuki-chan, Agehanami-chan, Yumemiru Reirin, Shirayuki Haruna dan Ruise atas reviewnya...

**HITSUHINA FOREVER**


	9. Aizen's Bad Plan

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_The Miko's Mask and The Girl's Identiy by RiiXHitsuHina_

_Sekitar beberapa menit lalu gw nge publish yg chapter 8, skarang 9!? Hehehe.._

_Ya sudahlah! Maafkan segala kekurangan fic ini! Hehehe.._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Aizen's Bad Plan**

"Hinamori-kun!" terdengar suara Aizen dari pintu depan gudang.

"A, Aizen-sama?!" Hinamori dan Hitsugaya terkejut. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana Aizen-sama bisa tahu kalau aku ada di sini? Matilah aku!" pikir Momo dengan badan yang mulai bergetar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Hinamori-kun? Dengan seorang laki-laki?! Kau tahu kan kalau ini melanggar hukum keluargamu!" teriak Aizen. "Kau sudah membocorkan identitasmu pada orang lain!!!!"

"A, aku tahu Aizen-sama. Aku minta maaf,tapi, tapi…" Momo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk melanjutkannya.

"Siapa dia Momo? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hitsugaya yang kebingungan.

"Dia, Aizen Sousuke. Pelatih menariku," jawab Momo. "Kita ketahuan olehnya. Ia akan memberitahukannya pada ibuku, dan, dan.. aku akan dihukum sesuai hukum keluarga Hinamori."

Hitsugaya yang tidak tahan melihat Momo bersedih langsung memberanikan dirinya dan berkata pada Aizen. "Aizen-sama, kenalkan, namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Jika kau berkenan, aku ingin kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada ibu Momo."

Aizen tentu saja terkejut! Jarang sekali ada anak muda yang sopan sekaligus berbicara dengan lurus, tetapi tampaknya yang paling terkejut adalah Momo.

"Apa kau gila? Tentu saja aku tidak dapat melakukannya! Keluarga Hinamori dan Aizen saling terikat hukum satu sama lain!"

"Kumohon, Aizen-sama," tatapan mata Hitsugaya lurus menatap Aizen. Momo hanya terdiam, hanya mempertaruhkan nasibnya pada Hitsugaya.

Dalam hati, Aizen berpikir. "Pemuda yang berani. Kau ternyata sangat beruntung, Momo. Sayang sekali keberuntunganmu kali ini harus berhenti sampai di sini," dan ia berkata ,"Baiklah, akan kukabulkan permohonanmu, Hitsugaya-kun. Dengan satu syarat."

"Apapun itu akan kulakukan, asalkan Momo bisa lepas dari hukuman keluarga Hinamori yang paling buruk."

Aizen tersenyum licik. "Jangan pernah bertemu dengan Hinamori-kun lagi. Jangan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi meskipun Hinamori-kun sedang menari di festival Desa Soukyouku. Segeralah pergi dari tempat ini. Kembali ke tempat asalmu dan jangan pernah kembali ke tempat ini."

Mata Hitsugaya dan Momo terbelalak. Jika Hitsugaya menaati kata-kata Aizen, berarti kesempatan mereka untuk bertemu lagi setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu sangatlah keci.

"Tidak! Jangan Aizaen-sama! Biarkan aku dihukum saja!" teriak Momo. "Aku.. Aku, aku tidak bisa jika aku tidak dapat melihat Hitsugaya lagi..!"

Gadis itu mulai menitikkan air mata di pipinya.

"Meskipun hukum itu adalah hukuman mati, Momo? Lebih baik aku menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk bertemu kau lagi daripada harus kehilangan dirimu untuk selamanya," kata Hitsugaya untuk meyakinkan Momo.

"Tapi, tapi Shiro-kun, aku, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu!"

"Sudahlah, Momo. Akan kuusahakan bagaimana pun caranya agar kita bisa bertemu lagi. Jangan menangis."

Aizen yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu tiba-tiba melangkah pergi. "Kuberikan waktu beberapa saat untuk kalian. Jika kamu sudah selesai, Hinamori-kun, segeralah pulang. Jangan lupa untuk masuk lewat jendelamu," dan Aizen pun meninggalkan gudang itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Meskipun Hitsugaya-kun menepati janjinya padaku, kau akan tetap mendapatkan hukumanmu, Hinamori-kun. Gin seharusnya sudah mengirimkan barang-barang buktinya saat ini," bisik Aizen dengan senyum liciknya. Ia pun buru-buru kembali ke rumah Momo untuk melanjutkan rencananya.

* * *

_Di saat yang sama, di rumah Momo.._

Hinamori Retsu yang sedang berdoa di depan altar mendengar suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa ya malam-malam begini bertamu ke rumahku?" pikirnya.

Saat ia membuka pintu, tidak mendapati seorang pun, melainkan sebuah tas kecil berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kulit. Karena penasaran, Retsu pun langsung membuka tas kulit itu saat itu juga.

Ia tersentak, Retsu tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" ia melihat foto itu berisi gambar anaknya, Hinamori Momo tanpa memakai topeng, berjalan-jalan di Desa Soukyouku dengan seorang pemuda berambut putih perak. Tertawa bersama, makan takoyaki bersama, dan masih banyak foto yang lainnya.

Refleks, Retsu langsung berlari ke kamar anaknya untuk menanyakan kebenaran dari foto-foto itu. "MOMO!" tapi saat ia membuka kamar anaknya, tidak ada seorang pun di dalam kamar.

"Selamat tinggal, Shiro-kun.." tangis Momo di pundak Hitsugaya.

"Bukan selamat tinggal, Momo. Sampai jumpa," bisik Hitsugaya lembut di telinga Momo.

Momo pun segera melepas genggaman tangannya pada Hitsugaya, begitu pula pemuda itu.

Ia berlari kecil menuju ke rumahnya sambil menangis sedih. Momo pun langsung menghentikan tangisannya saat ia sampai di jendela kamarnya karena tidak ingin membuat suara yang berisik. Tetapi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh di kamarnya. Ia melihat bayangan seseorang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya karena efek dari lampu kamar Momo yang cukup terang.

"Aneh. Ini sangat aneh. Sepertinya aku tidak menyalakan lampu saat meninggalkan kamarku tadi. Ng? Siapa itu? Jangan-jangan, itu ibu?" pikir Momo khawatir.

Ia pun segera masuk ke kamarnya seperti biasa, melalui jendela yang sama. Tetapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Ibu Momo, Hinamori Retsu ternyata sudah menunggu Momo. Dengan Aizen yang berwajah menyesal, tanda maafnya pada Momo karena tidak bisa melindungi rahasia Momo dari ibunya.

"I, ibu?!"

Retsu memberikan tatapan yang tajam ke arah Momo. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar rumah tanpa mengenakan topengmu tengah malam begini, Momo? Pergi melanggar hukum keluarga Hinamori?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin.

Momo hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun karena terlalu kaget. "Eh, itu… Aku, aku hanya…"

"Tidak perlu berbohong pada ibumu sendiri, Momo. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tahu semuanya."

Mata Momo terbelalak. "Oh, tidak! Tamatlah riwayatku! Bagaimana mungkin ibu bisa tahu?"

Tapi Retsu tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Momo. "Aku tidak percaya. Apa salahku dalam mendidik anakku sendiri untuk menjadi seorang miko keluarga Hinamori??" tanya Retsu dengan suara yang lantang pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara Momo hanya bisa terdiam, mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan wajahnya memucat.

"Jawab aku, Momo. Apa kurangku dalam mendidikmu, menyiapkanmu untuk menjadi seorang miko penari keluarga Hinamori?"

"Tidak. Ibu tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun…. Ibu sudah sangat baik padaku. Ibu melahirkanku, membesarkanku, dan menyediakan segala keperluanku. Tapi, tetap saja…" jawab Momo dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tapi apa, Momo? Apa yang kurang?"

Momo memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab. "Kebebasan, rasa cinta, perasaan memiliki seorang teman. Aku ingin memiliki hal-hal itu.".

Retsu kini makin geram, ia berteriak, "apakah kamu pikir ibu juga ingin menjadi seperti ini?!?! Dilahirkan hanya untuk menjadi seorang miko, memiliki seorang mukoyoshi yang bahkan tidak bisa kupilih!!! Takdir keluarga Hinamori sudah ditentukan sejak mereka lahir! Mengapa kamu tidak bisa menerima hal itu seperti para leluhur dan ibu!?".

Momo pun hanya bisa terus diam, bahkan saat Retsu berkata, "Tidak ada gunanya aku memarahimu. Hukum keluarga Hinamori harus tetap dijalankan sebagaimana mestinya. Sousuke, pasung Momo di ruangan bawah tanah".

"A, apa? Ibu tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!" Aizen menahan kedua tangan Momo.

"T, tunggu! Aizen-sama! Kumohon! Jangan lakukan ini padaku!!" pinta Momo sambil berteriak.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Momo, Aizen tetap saja menyeret Momo yang terus memberontak untuk dipasung di ruangan bawah tanah. Ruangan itu sendiri terletak di bawah ruang tamu rumah keluarga Hinamori, tepatnya di bawah meja ruang tamu. Momo sendiri kaget karena selama 15 tahun ia tinggal di rumah itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada pintu rahasia yang besar di balik meja ruang tamu.

Setelah membuka pintu tersebut, Aizen menuruni beberapa buah anak tangga, tiba di suatu ruang kosong yang agak luas, dan memasukkan Momo ke dalam satu ruangan yang sempit.

Ukuran ruangan itu mungkin hanya 3x3 meter, berisi 1 tempat tidur, 1 buah toilet, dan 1 buah wastafel, dan semuanya tampak sangant tua. Yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan ruangan kosong yang luas tersebut adalah jeruji besi dan tirai lusuh yang menjadi penghalang pandangan orang dari luar ke dalalm ruanngan sempit itu dan juga sebaliknya.

Lantas, kaki Momo diikat oleh rantai dari besi sepanjang 4 meter yang menghubungkan kaki Momo dengan jeruji besi. Setelah selesai, Aizen pun mengunci penjara tersebut.

"Aizen-sama, kumohon! Jangan lakukan hal ini padaku!" rintih Momo.

"Maafkan aku, Hinamori-kun. Kumohon, mengertilah. Aku sudah mencoba menolongmu sekuat yang bisa kulakukan!" kata Aizen dari luar penjara.

Momo menangis makin keras. "Kalau begitu, cobalah lebih keras lagi!!. Dan juga, mengapa ibu bisa tahu rahasiaku?! Kenapa kau tega membocorkannya Aizen-sama!?!?".

Aizen menghela napasnya, "Bukan aku yang melakukannya, Hinamori-kun. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sengaja atautidak sengaja mengambil fotomu dan Hitsugaya-kun saat kalian berada di festival."

"A, apa?!"

"Sepertinya kau salah menggunakan kesempatan yang kuberikan padamu, Hinamori-kun. Aku mengijinkanmu ke desa tanpa mengenakan topeng agar kau bisa bersenang-senang seperti halnya remaja lain, tapi kamu sudah kelewatan. Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal pemuda itu?"

"Itu salah paham!! Aku hanya bertemu dengannya di festival!!" kata Momo berbohong untuk mengelak.

"A, benar juga.." Aizen mengingat sesuatu. "Bukankah pemuda dalam foto itu adalah Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Aizen tajam. Momo terdiam.

"Dan mengapa kamu mengenakan pakaian Miko Kuil Karakura saat bertemu dengannya di gudang tadi?"

"…"

"Apakah kau ingin menunjukkan tarian Miko Kuil Karakura padanya?

"I, itu…"

"Sudah berapa kali kau bertemu dengannya? Di mana? Kapan?"

"Sudah, sudah beberapa kali setelah pertemuan sejak yang pertama kali di festival. Kami selalu bertemu tiap malam di gudang itu," Momo berkata jujur. Menandakan ia menyerah.

Aizen lalu menatap lurus mata Momo yang merah. "Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan dengannya, Hinamori-kun?"

Momo kaget. Ia tidak mengira kalau Aizen memandangnya sebagai gadis yang seperti itu. "Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti yang kau bayangkan, Aizen-sama!! Aku bukan gadis ceroboh dan murahan seperti itu!!" geram Momo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku memang yakin kau bukan gadis yang seperti itu, Hinamori-kun. Sampai jumpa," Aizen menutup tirai penjara Momo dan melangkah pergi.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi Aizen-sama!! Kumohon keluarkan aku dari sini!! Kumohon!" teriakan Momo menjadi makin keras, tapi sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab, artinya, Aizen sudah tidak ada di ruangan bawah tanah itu. "Kumohon! Tolong… Keluarkan aku dari sini!!! TOLONG!!!"

Meskipun ia tahu tidak akan ada seseorang yang menjawab, tapi tetap saja ia meminta pertolongan. "Tolong aku, Shiro-kun…" dan suaranya makin melemah.

* * *

_Di luar penjara bawah tanah,.._

"Hinamori-kun sudah saya pasung di ruangan bawah tanah, Hinamori-san," kata Aizen pada Retsu. Untuk melengkapi jalannya rencananya, Aizen pura-pura bertanya, "apakah hal itu memang benar-benar diperlukan, Hinamori-san?"

Retsu terdiam sejenak, tampaknya ia bingung menjawab pertanyaan Aizen. Akhirnya ia menjawab juga. "Memang berat sebagai seorang ibu untuk menghukum anaknya dengan hukuman seperti itu, tapi sebagai kepala keluarga keluarga Hinamori, aku harus melakukannya agar anggota keluargaku mematuhi aturan yang berlaku."

Tanpa diketahui oleh Retsu, Aizen tersenyum dingin. "Baiklah, Hinamori-san, aku mengerti."

**CHAPTER 9**

**OWARI**

* * *

Mukoyoshi : suami yang meneruskan marga dan usaha istri. Aku tau dari wjuliet. Hehehehehe.. Maaf kalo salah.

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


	10. Momo Captured Aizen's Plan Worked

_

* * *

_

Bleach by Tite Kubo

_The Miko's Mask and The Girl's Identity by RiiXHitsuHina_

_YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO…._

_Chapter 10… Ternyata Rii salah perhitungan. Ini mungkin selesai di chapter 12 an…_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Momo Captured. Aizen's Plan Worked**

Hitsugaya yang membatu di gudang setelah melihat kepergian gadis yang dicintainya akhirnya kembali juga ke perkemahannya.

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jam setengah 1!" teriak Ichigo secara tiba-tiba dari atas pohon.

Hitsugaya pastilah terkejut, "Kurosaki? Sedang apa kamu di atas pohon seperti monyet begitu?" Hitsugaya setengah meledek.

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku sedang ada masalah berat. Kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu?"

Hitsugaya tidak sadar kalau ternyata wajahnya memasang ekspresi seperti itu, "Tidak, aku tidak cemberut, hanya…" ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Hanya ditinggalkan Momo itu ya? Itu terbaca jelas dari raut wajahmu."

"Mungkin semacam itu… Aku tidak tahu juga."

'_Nyriut!'_, muncul urat di kepala Ichigo karena kesal, "Dasar, ditinggalkan perempuan saja langsung sedihnya seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau ditinggal istri nanti?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Kamu juga tampaknya habis ditinggalkan Rukia." Hitsugaya mencoba 'mengenai' Ichigo.

BRUKK! Ichigo jatuh dari pohon, "A, aduh.. Sakit," ungkin karena kata-kata Hitsugaya benar-benar 'mengenainya'.

"Jadi ternyata aku benar.."

"A, apa!? Aku tidak!! Tapi, bisa dibilang, hanya bertengkar sedikit saja," ia pun ikut-ikutan muram.

"Sudah kuduga. Oh, iya. Ishida, Matsumoto, cepat keluar dari sana!" teriak Hitsugaya kesal pada Ishida dan Rangiku di balik semak-semak, "Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di sana?"

"Ahahahaha.. Tidak kok, Kaicho! Jangan berpikir yang jelek-jelek," kata Rangiku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah Rangiku-san, kita sudah ketahuan. Akui saja," kata Ishida, "Sejujurnya, kami menguping. Tadinya hanya ingin menguping Ichigo yang sedang marah-marah di atas pohon, tapi kamu datang, jadi kami melanjutkan menguping."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berdua berencana mengupingiku HAH?!" teriak Ichigo kesal sementara Hitsugaya sudah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sejak tadi siang, Ichigo.. Hahahaha.. Kami tidak tahan melihatmu serta Rukia-chan dan Inoue-chan terus-terusan murung," Rangiku mengeluarkan sebuah tape recorder yang sejak awal sudah menyala, "Siapa tahu kami bisa merekam kata-katamu yang meluluhkan hati Rukia-chan!" jelasnya.

"Bodoh, aku tidak mungkin mengeluarkan kata-kata gombal seperti itu!!" kata Ichigo dan ia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, "TUNGGU! Kamu tahu tentang aku dan Rukia, Rangiku!?"

Rangiku menangguk kecil sambil menunjuk Ishida sebagai jawabannya. Ishida kaget. "Eh?! Oh, itu. Iya, aku yang memberitahu Rangiku-san untuk membantuku."

"Membantuku!? Aku tidak perlu bantuan tahu!" teriak Ichigo.

"Ini bukan hanya untukmu. Tapi juga untuk Inoue-san." wajah Ishida mendadak menjadi sangat serius. "Apa kau melihat perubahan pada sikap Inoue-san 3 hari ini?"

Mata Ichigo terbelalak, tanda bahwa ia tidak sadar akan perubahan dari sikap Inoue selama ini. "Sahabatku sedang bersedih, tapi, aku tidak sadar sama sekali?!", katanya.

"Bukan tidak sadar, mungkin tidak perduli," tambah Rangiku, "belakangan ini kau selalu mencoba mendekati Rukia-chan kan? Kau hanya perduli tentang cara mendapatkan Rukia-chan."

Ichigo mulai memutar balik otaknya ke saat-saat Inoue melihatnya bersama Rukia di hutan. Inoue memang tampak sedih dan tertekan mengetahui hubungan mereka. Rukia juga sudah berkali-kali memperingati Ichigo bahwa Inoue belum siap. Mungkin Ichigo menjadi gelap mata tentang Rukia sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat kesedihan Inoue. Mengapa ia tidak bisa melihatnya saat Ishida dan Rangiku bisa?

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Aku terlalu egois," kata Ichigo dengan suara lemas dan kepala tertunduk menyesal. "Aku harus mencoba berbicara pada Inoue. Tapi kapan?"

Ishida mulai tersenyum, "Kapan pun saat Inoue siap. Nanti akan kukatakan saatnya."

Rangiku tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah kalau begitu!! Masalah Ichigo sudah selesai! Sekarang tentang gadis yang bernama Momo itu, Kaicho." katanya pada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan sambil melipat tangannya pun kaget. "Eh?! Apa??"

"Sudahlah Toushiro. Beritahu saja semuanya pada mereka. Toh mereka juga sudah mendengar pembicaraan kita tadi," bujuk Ichigo.

"Apa?! Itu bukan urusan mereka!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk Rangiku dan Ishida dengan telunjuknya.

"Wajah kaicho merah!!! Wajah kaicho merah!!! Ternyata kaicho menyukai gadis bernama Momo!!!" teriak Rangiku sambil mengejek.

"A, APA!? TIDAK! ITU TIDAK BENAR!" wajah Hitsugaya pun makin memerah.

"Akui saja, Toushiro!" lalu kata Ichigo pada Ishida dan Rangiku. "Dia memang suka pada gadis miko Kuil Karakura yang bernama Momo. Tapi marganya belum ketahuan."

"Yang benar HITSUGAYA KAICHO, Kurosaki!!! Dan itu bukan hakmu untuk membocorkan rahasiaku pada mereka!!!"

Rangiku lalu memberi selamat pada Hitsugaya, "Selamat kaicho!!! Hati es kaicho telah cair di pelukan seorang gadis kuil! Manisnya!!!!", tapi tiba-tiba ia sadar, "Miko Kuil Karakura!?!? Ini kan tidak sesuai aturan mereka!!!! Bukankah artinya cinta kaicho dan Momo terlarang!?"

"…" Hitsugaya hanya diam. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Rangiku dan bergegas menuju tenda laki-laki.

"Eh!? Kaicho kenapa ya?!" tanya Rangiku pada Ichigo dan Ishida.

"Mungkin hubungan mereka ketahuan sehingga miko itu harus meninggalkan Hitsugaya. Pasti itu yang membuatnya sedih kalau kita membicarakan Momo," jawab Ishida.

"Yah, kurasa kata-kata Ishida ada benarnya," sambung Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu kasihan kaicho dong!?"

* * *

_Pagi harinya_

_Di penjara bawah tanah Keluarga Hinamori_

Hinamori Retsu, yang sedang memakai topeng dan pakaian mikonya, datang ke penjara anaknya, Momo.

_Kriekt, sraakkk,_ terdengar suara tirai penjara Momo. "Bagaimana Momo? Malam pertamamu di pasung di dalam penjara yang sudah tua ini?" tanya Retsu pada anaknya.

Momo hanya menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian. "Apa yang ibu inginkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu Momo. Kau akan ibu bebaskan jika kau sudah jera dan menyesali perbuatanmu itu."

"Tapi tidak ada yang salah kan dengan bertemu dan mencintai orang lain!? Aku tidak akan pernah jera dan tidak akan pernah menyesal bertemu dengannya!"

"Hhh.. Ya sudah. Berarti kau akan tetap dikurung di sini," Retsu lalu menatap lembut anaknya. "Maafkan ibu, Momo. Tapi inilah hukum keluarga Hinamori yang harus dijalankan, apa pun risikonya."

Pandangan Momo pada ibunya tetap tajam danpenuh amarah. "Bahkan jika ibu kehilangan anggota keluarga ibu satu-satunya?"

Retsu tidak menjawab, ia hanya memanglingkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ternyata perkiraanku benar. Ibu, selama ini tidak perduli apa pun tentangku. Ia hanya perduli tentang hukum, hukum Keluarga Hinamori," pikir Momo. "Ibu tidak perduli tentangku…" dan air mata pun menetes dari pipi merah Momo.

* * *

_Di saat yang sama, di sungai dekat perkemahan…_

Sambil mencuci piring di sungai, Hitsugaya tidak berhenti berpikir. "Momo. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa rahasia kami sudah ketahuan oleh ibunya?"

Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, Hitsugaya tudak menyadari kalau ada satu piring plastik yang sedang dicucinya terjatuh dari keranjang dan terbawa arus sungai.

"OI! Hitsugaya! Piringnya hanyut!!!" teriak Renji sehingga membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Semntara Ichigo kesal melihat piring yang dibelinya hanyut. "Dasar bodoh!" katanya.

"EH?! Sial!" dan ia segera melompat ke tengah sungai, mencoba menangkap piring yang hanyut tersebut.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Jangan! Bagian sungai yang itu dalam!!!" teriak Inoue yang sedang mencuci pakaian di sungai yang sama.

Tapi terlanjur, sebelum berhasil menangkap piring yang hanyut itu, Hitsugaya sudah tenggelam duluan.

"Cih! Inoue! Cepat cari bantuan!! Renji! Cari tali atau alat semacam itu!!" perintah Ichigo.

Ia pun langsung berenang ke arah Hitsugaya yang tengggelam untuk menyelamatkannya sementara Inoue kembali ke perkemahan mencari bantuan dari yang lain dan Renji mencari tali di dalam tas yang ia bawa ke dekat sungai.

Melihat Hitsugaya yang sudah tidak ada di permukaan, Ichigo menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menyelam. Ia berenang, mencari Hitsugaya yang pingsan. Akhirnya, ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut putih perak di sebelah kanan belakangnya. Agak dalam. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ichigo pun menyelam maakin dalam lagi untuk mencapai Hitsugaya, dan akhirnya, ia berhasil memegang kerah baju Hitsugaya.

" PUAH!! " Ichigo muncul ke permukaan. "Toushiro! Bertahanlah! RENJII!!! MANA TALINYA?!?" teriak Ichigo yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan Hitsugaya di tangan kirinya.

"Tali, tali!? Di mana kamu!?!" sementara Renji masih sibuk mencari tali.

* * *

_Di perkemahan_

"Kuchiki-san!!! Rangiku-san!!!!! Ishida-kun!!!Tolong!!!" teriak Inoue dari kejauhan.

"Eh?! Ada apa ya? Kenapa Inoue-chan berteriak-teriak begitu?!" tanya Rangiku dengan suara centilnya. Sementara Rukia merasa tidak enak untuk berkata apa pun.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN TENGGELAM DI SUNGAI!!!! CEPAT TOLONG DIA!!!!!" lanjut Inoue masih dari kejauhan.

"Apa?! Hitsugaya tenggelam?" tanya Rukia yang terkejut. "Ayo kita ke sana, Rangiku-san!"

"Ah, I, iya! Ishida, tolong jaga perkemahan!!" perintah Rangiku, dan mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju sungai.

Tinggalah Ishida yang terheran-heran. "Kenapa harus aku yang jaga perkemahan? Yang laki-laki itu kan aku!" pikirnya.

Sesampainya Rangiku, Rukia, dan Inoue di sungai, tampaklah Renji yang sedang berusaha menarik sebuah tali tambang dengan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang pingsan di ujung tali tersebut.

"Oi! Bantu aku menarik talinya! Cepat!!!!" teriak Renji.

"Ah, i, iya!"

* * *

_Sementara itu, di penjara Keluarga Hinamori.._

"A, Aizen-sama?! Sedang apa di sini!?" tanya Momo yang keheranan dengan kedatangan Aizen di penjara bawah tanahnya.

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Hinamori-kun," kata Aizen. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Seharusnya aku menyelamatkanmu kemarin."

Wajah Momo pun menjadi cerah, keyakinannya bahwa Aizen-sama-nya akan menyelamatkan dirinya ternyata tidak sia-sia.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih Aizen-sama!! Aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkanku berada di sini!"

Aizen hanya tersenyum. Ia pun merogoh kantungnya dan memberikan sebuah kunci pada Momo. "Hinamori-kun, ini kunci penjara sekaligus kunci rantai di kakimu! Gunakanlah untuk membebaskan dirimu, tapi jangan sekarang. Kalau kau gunakan sekarang, ibumu bisa tahu kau kabur."

"Lalu kapan? Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Gunakanlah saat matahari sudah tenggelam. Aku akan memberikan segelas susu padamu nanti sore. Setelah aku pergi dari penjara ini, hitung sampai seratus dan segera pergi. Jika kamu pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari gudang, kamu akan menemukan seorang temankku. Dia akan membantumu," jelas Aizen.

"Baik, Aizen-sama," kata Momo sambil memegang kunci yang tampak kuno dan lusuh itu.

* * *

_Kembali pada Hitsugaya yang sedang pingsan…_

Ichigo dan Renji masih mencoba memompa dada Hitsugaya, tapi air yang tertelan olehnya masih belum keluar juga. Bisa gawat kalau terus seperti ini.

"Oi! Ada yang mau memberikan nafas buatan tidak?" tanya Ichigo. Semuanya pun terang-terangan menolak.

"Mungkin sebaiknya Momo itu yang memberikan nafas buatan pada Kaicho," Rangiku memberikan ide. Ichigo, Rangiku, dan Ishida mengerti, tapi Rukia, Renji, dan Inoue hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tidak tahan melihat Hitsugaya yang sadar juga, Inoue mengutarakan niatnya. "Kurosaki-kun, boleh aku coba memompa Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Eh? Boleh saja," kata Ichigo. Tapi ia bingung. Untuk apa Inoue tetap berdiri jika ingin memompa dada Hitsugaya?

"Huuh… Hahh.. HIAT!" Inoue bukannya memompa dada Hitsugaya dengan cara biasa, ia malah memompanya dengan cara menjatuhkan dirinya dengan telapak tangan terbuka mengarah ke dada Hitsugaya. Entah bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hitsugaya.

"Huek! Huk! _Crat!_ Huk!" ternyata cara Inoue berhasil. Air yan tertelan Hitsugaya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oi, Hitsugaya! Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kamu hebat, Inoue-san!" kata sambil Ishida menghampiri Hitsugaya dan memberikan handuk padanya.

"Uhuk! Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana piringnya?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kamu hanyut begitu masih memikirkan piringnya! Apa sih yang sebenarnya kamu pikirkan?" bentak Renji.

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam. Sebetulnya ia ingin menjawab kalau ia memikirkan Momo, tapi memangnya itu jawaban yang cocok untuk pertanyaan Renji?

"Aku hanya punya firasat buruk tentang sesuatu," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Firasat buruk? Dasar bodoh.."

* * *

_Di hutan yang berlawanan arah dengan gudang.._

"Hah, hah, hah, hah," tersengar suara nafas Momo yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari dari rumahnya. Yukata putih yang ia kenakan telah bercampur dengan tanah akibat terjatuh beberapa kali. Telapak kakainya yang tidak mengenakan sandal atau pelindung lainnya sudah kotor dan sedikit merah karena darah.

Momo berhasil kabur dari penjara dengan mengikuti semua perintah dari Aizen, meskipun begitu, ia hampir ketahuan oleh ibunya saat ia ingin mengambil sandal dan baju bersih di kamarnya. Untungnya Aizen muncul di saat yang tepat dan menghalangi pandangan Retsu mengenai Momo. Tapi beginilah akhirnya.

"Teman Aizen-sama! Di mana kau!? Ini aku. Hinamori Momo!" teriak Momo meskipun ia tidak melihat seorang pun.

SRAK! Tiba-tiba keluar sebuah sosok dari balik pepohonan dengan wajah yang tersenyum dan mata yang sipit. Momo terkejut melihat wajah orang itu.

"Hinamori-san? Benar kan? Aku Gin, Ichimaru Gin. Teman Aizen," kata Gin dengan sopan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Meskipun sedikit takut melihat Gin yang seperti orang jahat, Momo membernaikan dirinya. "Se, selamat malam, Ichimaru-san. Aku ke sini atas perintah Aizen-sama. Apa yang _BRAK! SRAK!_"

Sebelum Momo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gin sudah membekap mulut Momo dengan saputangan yang telah diberi cairan penidur. Momo pun lemas dan jatuh di tangan Gin.

"Selamat malam juga, Hinamori-san," bisik Gin di telinga Momo yang sudah terlelap. "Tolong bawa dia, Tousen. Dia harus sudah berada di hadapan bos saat dia bangun nanti."

Seseorang yang dipanggil Gin muncul dari kegelapan. Rambutnya hitam keriting diikat rendah, sementara ia memakai pakaian berwarna putih di atas kulitnya yang soklat tua.

Lalu Tousen berkata, "Baik, Gin."

**CHAPTER 10**

**OWARI**

* * *

Huahhhh.. Ngantuk aye.. CHAYIO! Harus ngejawab review pemirsa! (lebay mode on..)

MAKASIH ATAS REVIEW2NYA!!!

Agehanami-chan : sabar bu.. bulan puasa.. hahaha..

Yumemiru Reirin, Yuinayuki-chan, Shirayuki Haruna : memang kejam... Kesel banget nulis Aizen! Tp klo ga gtu, ga asik.. Hehehe

Yoriko : makasih! saia juga makin penasaran tentang anda.. hohooh! *ditabok yori*

HISUHINA FOREVER!


	11. Yamamoto

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_The Miko's Mask and The Girl's Identity by Rii-chan.._

_Huuuaaa!! Ceritanya panjang juga ya!!! Omaetachi seneng ga sama fic-ku ini?_

_Habis ada yang muji kalo Fic Lady Street Racer itu bagus!_

_*GR mode on*.. Kalau yang ini? Bagus ga?_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Yamamoto's Mansion**

"Ng.. Ngh.. UWAH!" BRUK! Momo terbangun dari tidurnya karena ia jatuh dari tempat yang agak tinggi. "Di, di mana ini?"

Saat ia melihat sekelilingnya, ia merasa berada di tempat yang gelap, asing, dan menakutkan. Terdengar suara yang keras dan berat yang sepertinya berasal dari mesin kendaraan. Di sampingnya, terdapar sebuah kotak yang di atasnya diberi kayu dan kasur kapuk kecil. Itulah tempat ia jatuh tadi. Momo tidak dapat melihat lagi benda-benda yang lain, tapi sepertinya ruang tempat ia berada cukup luas.

KRIEKT! BRUK, GRUK! Terdengar suara sesuatu di depannya terbuka. Pintu, pintu yang sangat besar. Cahaya dalam jumlah sedikit pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Momo. Ada bayangan seseorang di depan pintu itu, orang yang sudah Momo lihat sebelum ia pingsan.

"Ah, Hinamori-chan sudah bangun! Tidak sesuai dengan rencana sih. Biarlah. Ayo kita keluar, Hinamori-chan. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Gin dengan ringannya.

"Apa maumu!?" kata Momo kasar, tapi dengan nada yang sudah ketakutan. "Di mana ini!? Aku mau pulang!"

"Maaf, Hinamori-chan, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ayo, ikut aku."

Gin lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tali tambang yang lumayan tebal. Dengan kasar, laki-laki itu pun mengambil tangan Momo dan mengikatnya dengan tali tambang tersebut seraya menarik Momo keluar dari tempatnya berada. Tapi ternyata, itu bukan ruangan, melainkan bagasi sebuah truk pembawa barang.

Meskipun sudah berteriak meminta tolong dan meronta-ronta, Gin dan Tousen tetap saja tidak melepaskan ikatan atau merendahkan penjagaannya pada Momo sampai mereka masuk ke dalam suatu rumah dan tiba di sebuah ruangan yang terang, mewah, dan besar. Semua hiasannya adalah barang antik dan karpetnya adalah bulu harimau.

"Tuan Yamamoto, aku sudah membawa pesananmu. Kapan kau serahkan uang kami?" teriak Gin di tengah ruangan.

"_Pesanan? Jangan-jangan itu aku? Aku mau dijual!?!_" pikir Momo ketakutan setengah mati.

Tidak lama kemudian, keluar seorang kakek-kakek dari pintu samping kanan mereka. Kakek itu mengenakan pakaian dan aksesoris serba mahal. Terlihat dari kilauan perhiasannya, motif pakaiannya, dan tongkatnya yang mulus bergagang emas putih, pasti dia adalah seorang jutawan.

_Diakah Yamamoto?_

"Ichimaru Gin, Tousen Kaname, selamat datang kembali di rumahku," sambut Yamamoto terbata-bata karena umurnya.

"Kita lewatkan sambutannya. Bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita? Aku sudah bawa miko dari Kuil Karakura. Mana uangnya?" balas Gin dengan senyum dingin.

Tanpa basa-basi, seorang pengawal Yamamoto mengeluarkan koper dan membukanya. Isinya uang dan beberapa perhiasan mahal.

"Apa ini cukup dan sesuai dengan perjanjian kita?" tanya kakek itu.

"Cukup. Kalau begitu, aku akan segera pergi dari sini dan menikmati hasil jerih payah kami. Sampai jumpa!" Gin dan Tousen pun berlalu. Tidak memperdulikan Momo yang sudah berpindah tangan sama sekali.

Momo yang kini telah berpindah tangan dikawal oleh anak buah Yamamoto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lidah dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku. Yamamoto lalu dengan tangannya sendiri menyentuh wajah Momo. Miko itu pun merasa jijik dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini memang miko Kuil Karakura yang terkenal dengan tariannya. Hanya dengan melihat gerakannya memalingkan wajah saja aku sudah tahu. Khu, khu, khu.. Bawa dia ke tempat seharusnya ia berada!" perintah Yamamoto.

Anak buahnya pun langsung menyeret Momo yang melawan ke sebuah ruangan. Pemandangan dalam ruangan itu sangat mengejutkan. Berbagai wanita dari berbagai usia, profesi, dan pakaian dikumpulkan dalam ruangan yang semewah ruangang sebelumnya.

Para perempuan ini hanya berdiri atau tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang jelas. Ada yang hanya tiduran membaca buku, ada yang sedang mengemil, tidur, mengobrol satu sama lain, dan 'bermain' dengan salah satu anak buah Yamamoto.

"Huah! Ada koleksi baru Si Tua Yamamoto!" teriak salah satu perempuan.

_Koleksi? Apa maksudnya?_

Momo lalu dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah ruangan lainnya. Ruangan yang sangat indah dan serba putih. Sprei kasurnya telihat sangat bersih dan rapih. Gordin, taplak meja, dan kain hias yang lain terbuat dari sutra putih. Vas dan guci hiasannya terlihat bersih seperti baru, tapi dari coraknya, benda itu pasti sudah berumur puluhan atau ratusan tahun.

"Mulai sekarang, ruangan ini adalah tempat tidurmu. Kalau perlu sesuatu, telpon saja pelayan kami," kata Si Pengawal dingin sambil mendorong Momo ke dalam ruangan itu dan pergi meninggalkannya. Gadis itu pun kini sendiri di dalam ruangan luas itu.

"Tempat, tempat apa ini? Kenapa banyak wanita ada di sini? Apa maksudnya dengan 'koleksi Si Tua Yamamoto' ? Tapi, kenapa temannya Aizen-sama membawaku kemari? Apa Aizen-sama juga terlibat?" tanya Momo pada dirinya sendiri. Berharap segelintir pertanyaan itu dapat dijawab dengan segera.

"Tapi," lanjutnya. "Tidak mungkin Aizen-sama terlibat! Aku yakin Ichimaru Gin itu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan Aizen-sama saja!"

_

* * *

_

Malam yang sama,

_Di Perkemahan_

Makan malam di perkemahan tempat Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya berada kini telah usai. Ichgio dan Rangiku mendapatkan tugas malam mereka sementara yang lain sedang asyik mengobrol di perapian.

"Ichigo, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu?" tanya Rangiku saat mereka berdua sedang merapihkan sisa makan malam mereka.

"Boleh saja. Ada apa Rangiku-san?"

"Aku tidak tahan melihat Kaicho yang murung seperti ini sejak tadi pagi, bahkan sampai tercebr ke sungai! Bisakah kau pergi memeriksa keadaan Momo itu? Aku yakin kamu tahu di mana Momo berada," ucap Rangiku dengan nada yang cemas.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo pun langsung menjawab agar tidak membuat sedih temannya lagi. "Baiklah! Serahkan saja padaku! Aku tidak tahu di mana Momo itu berada, tapi aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan petunjuk tentang keberadaannya!"

"Terima kasih, Ichigo," ucap Rangiku sambil tersnyum manis.

Dan setelah perbincangannya dengan Rangiku selesai, Ichigo pun langsung pergi diam-diam ke arah gudang tempat Hitsugaya biasa bertemu Momo.

"_Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan Momo itu jika aku hanya tahu tempat mereka berdua biasa bertemu? Tidak lucu!_" pikir Ichigo yang kebingungan.

Tapi saat ia mengintip ke dalam gudang, ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat dan memakai kacamata sedang berbincang-bincang melalui handphone.

"Apakah Hinamori-kun sudah sampai di tempat Yamamoto? Sudah? Baiklah. Besok pagi kita bertemu di tempat biasa untuk membagi uangnya, Gin. Aku yakin Yamamoto akan membayar mahal," kata pria itu.

Ichigo pun terus menguping pembicaraanpria itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, TREK! Tanpa sengaja, kaki Ichigo menginjak ranting kayu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi. Pria itu pun menoleh pada Ichigo, dan saat itu juga Ichigo pun melarikan diri.

"_BODOH! Kenapa aku melarikan diri seperti ini? Habis, orang itu sepertinya berbahaya sih! Wajahku tadi kelihatan tidak?_" pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, Ichigo pun sampai di semak belukar di samping perkemahan di mana Rangiku dan Ishida sudah menunggu dengan khawatir dari tadi.

"Ah? ICHIGO! Apa kamu dapat sesuatu? Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" tanya Rangiku dengan suara kecil agar tidak ketahuan Rukia, Inoue, dan Hitsugaya.

"_Hah, hah, hah.._ Maaf, aku tidak dapat apa-apa tentang Momo, tapi aku mendengar percakapan seseorang di gudang itu."

"Eh? Coba ceritakan! Siapa tahu ada hubungannya dengan Momo-san!" perintah Ishida. Ichigo pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya saat di gudang tadi.

"Pria berambut cokelat berkacamata?" kata Rangiku bertanya, mengulang kata-kata Ichigo.

"Hinamori-san? Gin?" tambah Ishida.

"Ya, begitulah. Tidak ada informasi apa pun tentang Momo itu. Sebaiknya kita menyerah saja," kata Ichigo.

_Uhuk! Uhuk!_ Terdengar suara seseorang batuk di dekat mereka.

"Si, siapa itu?" teriak Ichigo.

"Dasar bodoh. Ini aku," balas Hitsugaya yang keluar dari balik semak-semak lainnya dengan menggunakan sebuah jaket. Sepertinya ia sudah mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka tadi.

"Kaicho, kaicho tidak dengar percakapan kami tadi kan?" tanya Rangiku sedikit ketakutan.

"Dengan suara sebesar itu aku tidak dengar? Mimpi sana!" balasnya ketus. "Tapi yang penting, aku sudah tahu di mana Momo berada."

"EEH?!? Dari mana kamu tahu?" seru Ichigo, Rangiku, dan Ishida berbarengan.

"Tentu saja dari kata-kata Kurosaki tadi," katanya. "Hinamori adalah nama keluarga Momo. Pria bermata cokelat berkacamata itu Aizen, guru Momo. Sedangkan Yamamoto.." penjelasannya terhenti pada nama itu dan kini mimik wajah Hitsugaya mulai menjadi makin menakutkan.

"Tidak penting!" lanjut Hitsugaya. "Sekarang Momo sedang ada dalam bahaya. Kita harus menyelamatkannya!"

Mereka pun bingung. Apa maksudnya Momo dalam bahaya? Tapi karena Hitsugayalah yang lebih mengenalnya, mungkin kata-katanya benar.

"Siapa yang ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku ikut!" Ishida merespon dengan cepat dan tersenyum sedikit licik. "Mungkin liburan ini dapat bertambah asyik."

"Aku juga!" kata Rangiku keras sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Meskipun aku tidak mengerti kenapa Momo dalam bahaya, tapi hati Kaicho tidak boleh menjadi es lagi!"

"Aku tidak," balas Ichigo. Rangiku dan Ishida pun menoleh padanya. "Aku tidak boleh meninggalkan Rukia di sini. Aku ingin melindunginya."

"Tidak perlu, Ichigo. Karena aku akan ikut dengan Hitsugaya," tiba-tiba Rukia muncul dari arah tenda mereka, mengagetkan semua yang ada di situ.

"Ru, Rukia!?" kata Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Maaf teman-teman, tapi aku mendengar percakapan kalian tadi," wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan tapi tersenyum. "Kehilangan seseorang yang berarti, pasti menyakitkan. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Hitsugaya-kaicho."

Kata-kata itu serasa menyindir hati Ichigo. Akibat mereka bertengkar, mungkin Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama merasa kehilangan. Mata mereka berdua pun bertemu satu sama lain dan sama-sama membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kalian mau ikut atau tidak, tapi yang pasti aku akan pergi sekarang!" Hitsugaya memecah keheningan.

"Kamu bodoh atau apa? Ini sudah malam! Lagipula sepertinya kamu belum sembuh benar. Kita pergi besok pagi saja. Inoue-san juga belum diberitahu kan?" balas Ishida.

"Ya, Ishida benar. Lebih baik kita pergi besok pagi, Kaicho."

Hitsugaya pun setuju dengan berat hati.

_

* * *

_

Pagi hari

_Kamar Momo yang baru_

Tok, tok, tok! Suara pintu yang diketuk membangunkan Momo dari tidurnya yang tidak nyaman.

"Hinamori Momo, cepat bangun! 1 jam lagi kamu akan tampil di depan Yamamoto-sama. Ganti pakaianmu dan bersiaplah," perintah anak buah Yamamoto yang berteriak dari luar.

Momo yang baru setengah sadar hanya bisa mencerna kata-kata pelayan itu dengan lambat. "_Haah? Tampil di depan kakek-kakek? Memangnya tampil apa?"_

Setelah melihat pakaian yang berada atas meja di samping temapt tidurnya, Momo kaget. Pakaian yang harus ia kenakan adalah pakaian miko Kuil Karakura.

"_I, ini? Pakaian Miko Kuil Karakura! Untuk apa? Apakah artinya aku harus menari di depan Yamamoto?_" pikir Momo.

"Hinamori Momo! Cepat bangun!" teriak anak buah Yamamoto karena tidak mendengar jawaban Momo.

"Ah? Iya! Iya! Aku sudah bangun!".

_Aku harus menari? Apakah aku dijual untuk tampil menari di depan orang-orang? Tidak mau!!_

_

* * *

_

Perkemahan

"Matsumoto, Kurosaki, Ishida, Kuchiki, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Hitsugaya yang sudah memakai pakaian hangat dan membawa tas yyang berisi keperluannya.

"Sudah!" jawab mereka.

"Tapi mengapa kita harus meninggalkan Inoue-san? Bukankah itu berbahaya? Lagipula kenapa kita tidak membawanya?" tanya Ishida.

"Inoue-chan bukanlah tipe yang tega menyakiti orang, sekalipun musuh, Ishida. Jadi tidak baik untuk membawanya karena kita mungkin akan berhadapan dengan orang berbahaya. Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju untuk meninggalkan Inoue-chan di sini, Kiacho," kata Rangiku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah meminta bantuan pada temanku untuk menjemputnya jika kita tidak kembali saat siang hari. Dengan begitu, aman-aman saja kan?" jawab Hitsugaya.

Rangiku dan Ishida pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, kalianlah yang aku kuatirkan," lanjutnya. "Mungkin saja akan ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi. Kalian dalam bahaya!"

"Bukan masalah, Hitsugaya-kaicho. Selama aku ada di dekat Ichigo, mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja," balas Rukia dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Begitu pula dengan pipi Ichigo.

"Eits, mungkin lho! Bukan berarti pasti!" Rukia menegaskan.

"_Dasar! Tapi, terima kasih.._" pikir Hitsugaya. "Baiklah! Kita berangkat!"

"YOOOSHH!!" teriak semuanya.

_

* * *

_

Kembali pada Momo

Dengan pakaian yang sama persis dengan pakaian miko Kuil Karakura, Momo dibawa paksa oleh pelayan Yamamoto ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat megah. Lantainya bukan marmer atau keramik, tapi kaca, sehingga terlihatlah bagian bawah lantai itu, yaitu akuarium. Sementara dindingnya bukan dari semen atau dinding pada umumnya, melainkan dari cermin.

"Hinamori Momo! Miko Kuil Karakura yang sudah lama kuinginkan! Silahkan, tunjukkan kebolehanmu!" teriak Yamamoto dengan suara lantang yang riang di atas kursinya. Di sampingnya terdapat dayang-dayang yang pakaiannya terbuka dan makanan minuman yang kelihatannya sangat mahal.

Momo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kejadian ini terlalu cepat baginya. Mengapa ia harus menarikan tarian keramat keluarganya di depan orang asing? Tiba-tiba, sebuah cambukan dari rotan mendarat dengan cepat di punggung Momo.

"Cepat menari! Apa kamu tidak dengar kata-kata Yamamoto-sama?" perintah seorang pelayan dengan nada kasar.

"Uugh.. A, aku, aku tidak mau menarikan tarian ini di depan orang asing pada kalian! Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkannya pada satu orang!" bantah Momo yang terkapar di lantai.

Saat pelayan itu siap mencambuk Momo lagi, Yamamoto sudah mencegahnya duluan.

"Tunggu! Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah koleksiku yang paling berharga!" perintahnya pada pelayannnya. "Hinamori Momo, kuberi kau satu hari untuk mengintrospeksi diri di penjara karena kau membantahku. Tidakkah kamu lihat? Jika kamu melayaniku, maka kebahagiaan akan datang padamu!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menari di hadapan manusia busuk yang hanya bisa memperalat orang lain sepertimu! Lagipula kami, para miko, tidak diajarkan untuk mencari kemewahan!" teriak Momo melawan yang mengakibatkan cambukan lain diarahkan ke badannya.

"UAGH!" rintih Momo sangat kesakitan. Ia pun segera dibawa ke penjara di rumah itu. Untuk ke penjara itu, ia perlu turun 1 lantai dan masuk ke bagian rumah yang paling gelap dan belakang. Makin ke arah penjara itu, koridor-koridor menjadi makin sempit dan berliku-liku, hingga akhirnya sampai ke sebuah sel yang cukup besar yang berisi toilet, wastafel, dan sebuah tempat mandi tertutup.

BRAG! Momo dilempar dengan kasar ke dalam sel itu. Lalu pelayan itu berkata, "Renungkanlah kejadian pagi ini dengan benar! Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Yamamoto-sama padamu seperti pada koleksinya yang lain."

Momo membeku, tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat memikirkan apa yang akan menimpa dirnya.

_Apa yang terjadi pada koleksi Yamamoto yang lain?_

**CHAPTER 11**

**OWARI**

* * *

Mari menjawab surat penggemar! Eh, Review yang telah masuk ke inbox rii! *LEBAY MODE ON!!* (again..)

Kumiko aluto : sip.. makasih atas kritiknya.. Ga papa baru review.. Yang penting kamu suka fic saya! Hehehehe..

Yuinayuki-chan : bosnya udah ketahuan kan?

Yori-chan : Amin.. Semoga selamat..

Shirayuki haruna : jawabannya ada di chapter-chapter mendatang! Hohoho..

Chizu Michiyo : Aizen memang menyebalkan!!!! *hajar Aizen*

Himekahime-sansan : ga papa.. tapi hiatus itu apa ya? Makasih kritiknya..

Rii akan berusaha untuk jadi lebih baik, saudara-saudaraku! Huahahahah! Mohon doa, dukungan, kritik, dan REVIEW!

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


	12. My Grandfather

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_The Miko's Mask and The Girl's Identity by Rii-chan_

_MAAF SEKALI SAYA LAMA MENG-UPDATE FIC INI!!!!!!_

_Rii memang tidak becus.. Maaf, maaf!!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**My Grandfather**

_Ya ampun.. Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa aku harus menari di depan seorang kakek-kakek??_

Momo pun lalu berpikir ke arah yang tidak-tidak. Apa ia nanti akan disuruh untuk memberikan kepuasan pada Yamamoto atau anak buahnya seperti 'koleksi' Yamamoto yang lain? Tidak! Ia tidak mau!

_Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku melarikan diri? Aku berada di mana saja aku tidak tahu! Tapi.. bagaimana keadaan Ibu dan Aizen-sama sekarang ya? Lalu.. bagaimana keadaan Hitsugaya-kun?_

* * *

_Berikut keadaan Hitsugaya dan teman-temannya.._

"Eh, Kaicho.. Kita sebenarnya mau ke mana? Kenapa kita harus berjalan sejauh ini?" rengek Rangiku.

"Matsumoto, kita baru berjalan 30 menit! Bagaimana bisa kamu langsung merengek?!" balas Hitsugaya.

"Tapi, sebetulnya kita akan pergi ke mana, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-kaicho! Kita menuju ke kediaman orang yang menculik Momo. Untuk itu kita harus naik kendaraan agak jauh dari sini. Jika kalian ingin mundur, mundur saja sekarang. Mumpung belum terlalu jauh."

"Jangan harap sudah seperti ini kami mau mundur! Kalau kita memang harus naik kendaraan, mana kendaraannya?" kata Ishida.

"Aku sudah menghubungi temanku untuk meminta bantuan," jawab Hitsugaya ringan.

"Hee.. Bagaimana kamu bisa menghubunginya, Hitsugaya-kaicho?" tambah Rukia karena penasaran.

Hitsugaya pun mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari kantongnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rukia dan berkata, "Memangnya di pegunungan tidak ada sinyal ya?"

Dan semua temannya pun ber-oho ria karena mereka mengira tidak ada sinyal di pegunungan sehingga tidak membawa handphone. Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah berjalan selama 45 menit menuruni gunung menuju ke jalan raya utama yang paling dekat dengan mereka.

"TIN! TIN! Toushiro! Sebelah sini!" teriak seorang pemuda yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Ia menaiki sebuah Jip loreng yang sangat besar, seperti sebuah mobil untuk tentara dan ia juga melambaikan tangan ke arah Hitsugaya.

Rambutnya yang panjang untuk seorang laki-laki berwarna ungu seperti mata Rukia dan ada bekas luka yang cukup besar di wajah bagian kanannya.

"Oi! Kusaka!" teriak Hitsugaya membalas lambaian tangannya. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang membantuku!"

"Ya. Sama-sama. Ayo teman-temannya Toushiro, cepat masuk ke dalam mobil," kata Kusaka sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. "Kita masih harus segera menyelamatkan pacarnya Toushiro kan?"

"Berisik! Diam saja lalu menyetir!" perintah Hitsugaya jengkel meskipun kata-kata Kusaka tidak bisa dibantahnya.

Saat semua orang sudah duduk dengan tenang dan Kusaka sudah siap menjalankan mobil Jipnya, tiba-tiba Rukia bangkit dari kursinya di bagian belakang dan berteriak, "TEMAN-TEMAN! KITA MELUPAKAN SESEORANG!"

"Hah? Kamu bicara apa Rukia-chan?" tanya Rangiku dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Memangnya kita melupakan siapa?"

"Rangiku-san! Ya ampun! Kita melupakan Renji!" teriak Rukia panik.

"Ya ampun! Kamu benar! Ishida! Bukankah kamu sudah kusuruh untuk memberitahukan Renji tentang rencana ini?" kata Rangiku.

Ishida yang ditanya hanya membisu. Sebenarnya ia sengaja tidak memberitahukan Renji yang tukang tidur tentang rencana penyelamatan ini karena ia ingin Inoue memiliki teman di perkemahan. Dan untungnya, teman-temannya tidak ingat tentang Renji ketinggalan.

"Sudah, Rukia, Rangiku-san. Tenang saja. Paling-paling Ishida tidak memberitahukan Renji tentang rencana ini agar Inoue bisa dijaga seseorang," ucap Ichigo yang 100% mengenai Ishida.

"Em, eh.. Itu, itu tudak benar, Kurosaki!" bantah Ishida.

"Yah, terserah saja. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja. Sudah terlambat untuk memanggil Abarai," kata Hitsugaya. "Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang."

Semuanya setuju dan Kusaka pun menjalankan mobilnya dari pinggiran jalan raya.

* * *

_Di Penjara Momo_

Momo yang sudah tidak tahan akan keadaan penjara itu pun mencoba menyelinap keluar penjara di antara jeruji-jeruji besinya. Ternyata memang tidak muat untuknya. Dan Momo pun mencoba membuka gembok pintu penjara dengan jepitan rambutnya. Jepitan besi miliknya ia masukkan ke dalam lubang gembok secara asal. Ia pun memutar-mutar jepitan itu dengan sembarangan.

"Emm.. Yang pernah aku lihat itu diputar ke kiri, lalu ke kanan. Terus.. Apa di tekan sedikit ya?" tanya Momo kebingungan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi semua usahanya itu tidak berhasil.

"SIAL! Kenapa tidak bisa sih!!!"

Karena terlalu kesal, gadis itu pun mengamuk. Momo menendang-nendang jeruji besi dengan tidak karuan. Ajaibnya, pintu jeruji itu pun terbuka sendiri.

"Hoo.. Terima kasih Tuhan!" dan ia pergi keluar, mencari petunjuk tentang rumah yang sedang ditempatinya saat ini.

Kepala Momo menengok ke kiri kanan untuk melihat keberadaan para penjaga. Lorong-lorong yang panjang dan rumit membuat Momo bingung. Ia berbelok ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Tapi saat ia ingin kembali ke jeruji besinya agar tidak tersesat, Momo malah berbelok ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Berlawanan arah dengan selnya.

"Aduh! Kok jadi tersesat begini?!" keluhnya dalam hati. Tapi perhatiannya tiba-tiba tersita saat ia mendengar suara teriakan seorang perempuan dari depannya. Merasa penasaran, Momo lalu melangkah maju dan mengintip sebuah ruangan dibalik pintu besi yang tebal, tapi tidak tertutup rapat.

"Tidak! Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" teriak seorang wanita yang dipasung di dalam ruangan kelabu itu. Penerangan yang berasal dari 1 lampu kecil saja tidak mampu membuat Momo melihat dengan jelas.

"Diam! Rasakan saja perbuatanmu! Kamu telah berani membantah perintah Tuan Yamamoto! Kamu di sini itu hanyalah seorang pelacur!" balas seorang lelaki yang memegang sebuah sabit dengan membentak. Seperti mengancam wanita itu dengan senjata di tangannya.

Perkelahian di antara kedua orang itu makin memanas dan Momo tetap menyaksikannya. Tidak bisa bergerak. Perkelahian itu berakhir pada terbunuhnya perempuan yang dipasung. Lelaki itu tanpa ampun mengayunkan sabitnya berkali-kali meskipun sang perempuan sudah tidak bernapas.

"Hah!" nafas Momo serasa terhenti. Ia pun terjatuh duduk di atas lantai akibat mentalnya yang tidak kuat menghadapi pemandangan sadis itu. Suara jatuhnya lantas mengundang para penjaga datang pada Momo.

"Siapa itu!? Eh? Ini kan perempuan barunya Tuan Yamamoto," kata seorang dari 3 pria yang mengepung Momo.

"Iya. Apakah dia melihatmu membunuh gadis pelacur itu?" tanya pria kedua pada pria ketiga.

"Sepertinya iya. Jadi mau kita apakan miko ini?" balas pria ketiga.

Sementara ketiga pria itu sibuk berunding, Momo mencuri kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

Menyadari Momo sudah mulai menjauh dari mereka, salah satu penjaga pun berteriak, "Sial! Tangkap dia!"

Penjaga itu pun langsung menangkap Momo. Meskipun sudah melawan, tetap saja ia tidak bisa karena perbedaan kekuatan yang besar antaranya dan penjaga. Sementara Momo dimasukkan lagi ke dalam penjaranya, Yamamoto yang mendengar keributan yang dibuat oleh Momo pun datang.

"T, Tuan Yamamoto?! Apa yang Anda lakukan di penjara ini?" tanya seorang penjaga kaget.

"Tentu saja aku ingin melihat keadaan koleksi termahalku. Tinggalkan kami berdua. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya," perintah Yamamoto.

"Ba, baik!" dan penjaga itu pun membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi.

Setelah kepergian penjaga itu, suasana menjadi hening. Sangat menegangkan bagi Momo. Gadis itu bisa melihat Yamamoto hanya menghela napasnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di luar penjara Momo.

"Hinamori Momo. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau melayaniku dengan sepenuh hati," gumam Yamamoto. "Aku yakin kau sudah melihat seorang pelacur yang dibunuh tadi. Kenapa dia dibunuh? Karena ia membangkang padaku selama 1 minggu."

"Lalu apa maksudmu? Apa kau akan membunuhku sekarang jika aku tidak menarikan sebuah tarian utukmu?" balas Momo yang sudah bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Kau tahu Momo, kau adalah gadis spesial! Tugasmu mudah, hanya menari. Dibandingkan dengan koleksiku yang lain, kaulah yang paling mahal dan tugasmu paling mudah. Jadi, jika kamu tidak mau menuruti keinginanku dalam 3 hari, maka aku akan membunuhmu. Seperti saat pelacur itu dibunuh."

Mata Momo pun melebar. Jika ia menari, maka ia menjadi budak seorang kakek-kakek, pemuas hawa nafsu, gadis yang ternoda. Tapi jika ia tidak menari, ia akan dibunuh. Mana yang akan ia pilih? Harga dirinya atau nyawanya?

Hening di penjara itu pun berlalu saat Momo mulai berkata, "Tidak. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah menari di hadapan kakek rendahan yang tidak menghargai manusia sepertimu!"

Yamamoto tampaknya tidak terlalu kaget akan jawaban Momo saat itu. "Aku pernah mendengar seseorang berkata kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi. Sama persis. Dulu, ia kabur dar rumah ini. Tidak tergiur harta benda dan kehormatan. La.."

"Aku tidak tertarik akan masa lalumu! Kalau mau membunuhku, cepat bunuh aku!!"

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang," Yamamoto pun menghela napasnya. "Gadis ini benar-benar mirip Toushiro."

Mendengar kata Toushiro, Momo pun kaget. Apakah Toushiro yang dimaksud Yamamoto adalah kekasihnya itu?

"Eh, Toushiro? Hitsugaya Toushiro? Apakah kamu mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, dia adalah cucuku. Apa kamu mengenalnya, Hinamori Momo?" balas Yamamoto bertanya.

"I, itu.. Iya. Aku mengenalnya," jawab Momo putus asa. Apa mungkin Hitsugaya memiliki hubungan dengan tertangkapnya dirinya?

Yamamoto pun menyadari adanya suatu keganjilan. Ia mulai berpikir dan akhirnya mendapatkan suatu kesimpulan.

"Hoo. Aku mengerti. Kau adalah miko yang tidak boleh mengenal siapa pun, bukan? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa mengenal cucuku?"

"Aa.. Ka, kami.. Itu.."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain? Apakah hubungan kalian lebih dari seorang teman?" tanya kakek itu bertubi-tubi.

Momo hanya membatu. Tidak dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Jika ia menjawab iya, apakah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya? Lalu bagaimana jika tidak?

Melihat Momo yang diam dengan tatapan mata yang kosong yang ketakutan, Yamamoto pun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian setelah memerintahkan seorang pengawalnya, "Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan dia lolos, tapi juga jangan sakiti dia. Berikan dia makanan yang lebih bergizi. Dia tampak buruk. Mengerti?"

Sang pengawal pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

_Di jalan raya_

"Hee.. Jadi Kusaka itu teman Kaicho saat masih SD? Lucu sekali! Bagaimana sikap Kaicho saat dia masih SD?" teriak Rangiku senang di bangku depan.

"Matsumoto! Biarkan Kusaka menyetir dulu!" kata Hitsugaya kasar.

"Hahahaha.. Sudahlah Toushiro! Tidak apa-apa kan kita nostalgia sedikit?" balas Kusaka. "Jadi, bagaimana ya? Toushiro itu dulu dingin. Susah sekali berteman dengan seseorang. Dia bahkan sering dijuluki Pangeran Es."

"Hooo.. Iya, iya.. Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kaicho, Kusaka?"

"Saat aku pertama melihatnya, aku kira dia itu anak TK!"

JDUG! Sebuah tampolan dari Hitsugaya mendarat di kepala Kusaka. "Adududuh.. Tapi dia itu jenius kok!" lanjut Kusaka.

"Maaf menganggu, Hitsugaya-kaicho. Tapi bagaimana rencana kita untuk menyelamatkan Momo?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah, iya. Jadi begini, pertama, aku akan masuk ke dalam rumah Yamamoto, emm, maksudku, orang yang menculik Momo. Lalu akan kucoba untuk meyelamatkannya. Jika berhasil, maka kita akan segera pergi. Jika tidak, maka aku minta bantuan kalian untuk membawa Momo pergi secara paksa," jelas Hitsugaya.

"Sementara kalian menyelamatkan gadis itu, aku akan bersembunyi sambil menunggu kalian," tambah Kusaka.

"Rangiku dan Rukia nanti langsung membawa Momo keluar jika kami berhasil melumpuhkan penjaga-penjaga penyulik Momo itu. Jika tidak, maka kalian tetap bersembunyi bersama Kusaka.

"Aku mengerti! Tapi Toushiro, siapa sebenarnya Yamamoto itu? Entah kenapa, tapi sepertinya kamu mengenalnya," kata Ichigo penasaran menyela penjelasan Hitsugaya.

"Aku.. Aku memang mengenalnya," jawab Hitsugaya ragu-ragu.

"Memangnya apa hubungan kalian sehingga kamu mengenalnya?"

"Dia," raut wajah Toushiro mulai jadi menyeramkan. "Dia kakekku."

"EH?" teriak semua yang ada di mobil itu kecuali Kusaka.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai kakekku."

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**OWARI**

YOSH! Selesailah chapter 12 ini!!

Mari kita simak bersama beberapa review yang telah masuk di chapter sebelumnya!!!

Mari Umezawa : kira-kira 4 atau 5 chapter lagi kok..

Ruki_Ya_Ch : yup!! HITSUHINA FOREVER!

Kaz-chan : hehe.. ichirukinya uda lama kok..

Chizu-chan : CHAIYO! Hitsu dkk!

Yori-chan : yap! sedikit lagi..

yuinayuki-chan : makasih dukungannya..

huuya ina ina : habis umur saya 14! Heheheh.. yaah.. Mengertilah.. Makasih reviewnya..

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


	13. Get Ready!

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_The Miko's Mask and The Girl's Identity by Rii-chan_

_Hehehehe.. Maafkan aku, para readers.._

_Updateku terlalu lama banget kan.._

_Hiatus gara-gara PS2 nih.._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Get Ready!**

_Flashback_

"Ibu, Ayah! Ada orang di luar mengetuk pintu!" teriak Hitsugaya cilik yang berumur 8 tahun.

"Eh? Ada tamu selarut ini?" kata Hitsugaya Juushiro setelah melihat jam dinding di belakangnya yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Mungkin tetangga kita dalam keadaan darurat. Biar kubukakan pintunya," jawab Makoto, istri Juushiro.

_KREK!_ Saat Makoto membuka pintu rumahnya, ia terkejut. Yang ia dapati bukanlah tetangganya yang sedang kesusahan, melainkan beberapa pria berjas hitam. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Makoto langsung memanggil suaminya. Juushiro pun langsung mendatangi para tamu tak diundang itu. Tapi tanpa diduga, orang-orang misterius itu malah membawa Juushiro dengan paksa. Meninggalkan Makoto dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

Seorang anak yang melihat keadaan seperti ini pun pasti akan panic meski tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Ibu! Apa yang terjadi ibu? Kenapa orang itu membawa ayah?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ti, tidak! Tidak usah khawatir, Toushiro!" Makoto mencoba membuat wajah tenang meskipun susah. "Itu teman-teman ayahmu. Ada bisnis yang belum selesai saja."

Dengan khawatir, Hitsugaya cilik pun beranjak ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Tapi setelah beberapa jam ia tertidur, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bising di ruang tamu rumahnya. Suara seorang wanita

"KYAAAAA!!!! Tidaak!" itu adalah suara ibunya. Ibunya yang berteriak! Apa yang terjadi?

Hitsugaya cilik pun berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah ibunya yang berteriak. "Ibu! Ibu! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Tepat saat Hitsugaya mencapai ruang tamu, saat itu juga ia melihat ibunya yang sedang dibekap olah para pria berbaju hitam yang beberapa jam lalu datang membawa ayahnya. Tangan serta kaki Makoto diikat sementara mulutnya diberi lakban.

"Dasar orang-orang jahat! Lepaskan ibuku!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil berlari menuju orang yang sedang menahan ibunya.

"Toushiro! Jangan kemari!!" teriak Makoto. Tapi sudah terlambat, Toushiro kini sudah ditangkap oleh pria berbaju hitam yang lain. Tiba-tiba saja kesadarannya hilang dan ingatannya pada malam itu berhenti di situ. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak sadarkan diri, tapi saat ia bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang, Hitsugaya melihat pemandangan dan aura yang berbeda dari sekelilingnya. Tempatnya bangun bukanlah rumahnya atau tempat yang sudah dikenal olehnya.

Hitsugaya pun mulai berjalan ke sekeliling kamar itu untuk mengetahui di mana ia berada, tapi tetap saja tidak ada benda atau pemandangan yang dikenalnya. Ruangan itu sangat besar, seperti ruangan seorang pangeran dengan lantai dan dinding dari keramik serta marmer yang sangat dan hiasan lainnya pun terlihat sangat rapih dan indah.

_Di mana aku?_

Saat Hitsugaya sedang mengamati meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, ia melihat sebuah koran. Jika tanggalan koran dibandingkan dengan tanggalan di kalender di meja itu, berarti koran ini sudah lewat 2 hari. Dan Hitsugaya pun melihat halaman depan koran itu. Matanya terbelalak saat ia membaca berita utamanya, 'Sepasang Suami Istri Ditemukan Meninggal Dalam Kecelakaan Mobil"

Ia mengenal gambar mobil itu! Bagaimana tidak, setahunya, mobil itu milik orang tuanya. Makin penasaran, Hitsugaya melanjutkan membaca berita itu.

'Pagi hari, di jurang di perbatasan Kota Las dan Kota Noches, telah ditemukan sepasang suami istri yang meninggal akibat mobil yang mereka tumpangi jatuh ke dalam jurang. Menurut laporan warga sekitar, suami istri ini mengebut pada pagi hari kemarin dari arah Kota Las menuju ke Kota Noches. Setelah diidentifikasi, sepasang suami istri itu adalah Hitsugaya Juushiro dan Hitsugaya Makoto. Hasil data forensik menunjukkan…'

_TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN! Ayah dan ibu tidak mungkin meninggal!_

Air mata Hitsugaya pun tidak dapat dibendung lagi dan akhirnya mengalir di pipinya. Benarkah terbunuhnya ayah ibunya adalah kecelakaan? Seingatnya, ayah dan ibunya tidak punya urusan ke Kota Noches. Kalaupun ada, tidak mungkin ibunya ikut pergi, ditambah lagi mereka pergi pada dini hari!

_Ini, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pria berbaju hitam kemarin itu! Apa yang mereka inginkan?_

Belum sempat Hitsugaya mendapatkan kesimpulan dari pemikirannya, seorang kakek tua masuk ke calam kamarnya. "Sudah bangun, Toushiro?" tanya kakek itu.

"Siapa!? Siapa kamu? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi?" balas Hitsugaya kasar.

"Dasar tidak sopan," kakek itu menghela napas. "Tapi biarlah. Akan kujelaskan, Toushiro. Aku adalah kakekmu. Yamamoto Genryusai."

"Aku tidak percaya! Baik kakek dari ayah atau ibuku sidah meninggal! Lagipula, margaku Hitsugaya! Bukan Yamamoto!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil menangis.

Tiba-tiba, _DOR_! Sebuah tembakan dari pistol seorang pengawal Yamamoto mendarat tepat di samping kaki kanan Hitsugaya. Ia pun terdiam tidak dapat bergerak atau berbicara, apalagi berteriak.

"Anak bodoh! Dengarkan aku dulu!" perintah Yamamoto. "Pertama, silsilah keluarga. Ayahmu, Hitsugaya Juushiro, mengambil marga dari ibunya, yaitu istriku. Dan setelah itu, ia kawin lari dengan seorang wanita dari keluarga miskin, yaitu ibumu, Makoto."

"Lalu, apa maumu? Kenapa kamu membawaku ke sini?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan ragu-ragu. Takut sebuah peluru ditembakkan pada dirinya.

"Kedua, tujuanku membawamu kemari. Aku menginginkan seorang penerus diriku. Sejak Juushiro, satu-satunya anakku telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, maka hanya kamu, Toushiro, yang dapat kudidik untuk menjadi penerusku."

"BOHONG! Pasti orang-orangmu yang telah membunuh ayah dan ibuku kan?!Tidak mungkin ayahku meninggal dalam kecelakaan!"

"Kh, khu, khu.. Hahaha!" tawa Yamamoto tak jelas. "Tepat sekali! Dengan kekuatanku, aku dapat menyingkirkan semua orang yang melawanku, bahkan anakku sendiri. Tapi jika kamu menjadi penerusku, maka kebahagiaan dan kekayaan melimpah akan datang padamu!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi penerus seseorang kakek rendahan yang tidak menghargai manusia sepertimu!"

Merasa tuannya disinggung, pengawal Yamamoto pun menembakkan peluru lain ke dekat kaki kiri Hitsugaya. Tapi kini, Hitsugaya sudah tidak takut pada peluru ataupun benda lain yang dapat mengambil nyawanya.

"Tembak! Tembak saja aku! Bunuh saja aku! Kirim aku ke tempat orang tuaku!" teriaknya sementara tangisannya makin keras sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Dan sejak saat itu, Toushiro pun tinggal di rumah Yamamoto. Ia dididik untuk menjadi seorang penerus jutawan dengan keras. Tiap hari ada guru les dengan materi yang berbeda-beda, diwajibkan untuk dapat berbicara dalam 5 bahasa yang berbeda. Dan jika ia tidak menurut atau gagal dalam pelajarannya, maka Hitsugaya akan dihukum, entah tidak dapat makan malam atau dikurung. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali mencoba kabur dari penjara emas itu, tetap saja ketahuan dan gagal.

Dan setelah tinggal di rumah itu selama 3 tahun, Hitsugaya yang berumur 11 tahun pun berhasil melarikan diri. Ia tidak tahan melihat selruh gaya hidup Yamamoto terutama kebiasaannya yang selalu membeli wanita yang ia sukai. Jika wanita itu tidak dapat dibeli, maka akan dibawa secara paksa. Dan jika wanita itu membangkang, maka akan dibunuh. Tetapi yang paling mengesalkan, kenapa Yamamoto selalu lolos dari sergapan polisi?

Meskipun memiliki banyak kenalan, Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk menumpang di rumah teman baiknya, Kusaka Soujiro.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Kusaka, apa kamu tidak kesusahan menampung Kaicho?" tanya Rangiku setelah mendengar kisah Toushiro dari Kusaka.

"Hei! Tidak sopan, Rangiku-san! Lagipula, bukannya kesusahan, orang tuaku malah senang menampung anak jenius sepertinya.." jawab Kusaka.

"Terserah kalian saja.." gumam Hitsugaya kesal.

"Tunggu sebentar, Toushiro! Kalau pria-pria suruhan Yamamoto memang memiliki senjata, bagaimana kita bisa melawannya!?" sela Ichigo.

"Soal itu? Tidak usah cemas," kata Hitsugaya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari kantung celananya. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini."

"Hitsugaya-kaicho, KAU BAWA PISTOL SELAMA INI?!?!?!" teriak Ishida yang kaget histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang siswa yang jenius dan teladan seperti Toushiro ternyata membawa senjata api selama ini?

"Berisik, Ishida! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membawa pistol? Sebaiknya kau bertanya pada Kurosaki. Dia pasti sudah biasa menghadapi pistol. Benar kan, Kurosaki?"

Hitsugaya yang tinggal dengan pria-pria bersenjata dan yang selalu mempertaruhkan diri saat mencoba kabur dari rumah kakeknya pasitlah sudah biasa menghadapi senjata api seperti itu. Sementara Ichigo yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Rukia pun menengok dengan wajah polos, "Eh, iya! Ada apa?"

"Hah.. Lupakan saja.. Main lagi sana dengan pacarmu!"

"Tapi Kaicho! Lalu aku, Ishida dan Rukia-chan harus mempersenjatai diri dengan apa?" tanya Rangiku.

"Oh, aku lupa bilang!" sela Kusaka. "Untuk jaga-jaga, aku membawa beberapa senjata tambahan di bagasi. Coba kalian lihat isinya."

"Ya ampun.. Ini sih bukan penyelamatan lagi namanya, tapi penyergapan!" pikir Ishida heran sekaligus takut.

Dan setelah Rangiku, Ishida, dan Rukia melihat isi kotak itu, mereka pun memilih senjata mereka masing-masing. Rangiku memilih sebuah senapan angin, Rukia dan Ichigo memilih sebuah pistol kecil, dan Ishida memilih sebuah rompi anti peluru. Rangiku, Rukia, dan Ichigo pun tak lupa untuk membawa suplai peluru untuk senjata mereka.

"Ya ampun. Apa tidak ada senjata yang bagus untukku selain pistol dan senjata api?" keluh Ishida.

"Setahuku aku membawa 2 granat juga deh. Coba kau cari lagi!" kata Kusaka.

Ishida pun sweatdrop, "Ini gudang senjata atau toko senjata?" pikirnya lagi.

Tapi akhirnya ia mengambil granat itu juga. Setelah kurang lebih 2 jam kemudian, mereka pun tiba di kediaman Yamamoto. Meskipun letak rumah tersebut berada di pinggiran kota, yang lingkungannya sudah mirip sebuah hutan, tapi tetap saja rumah Yamamoto terlihat sebesar dan semewah istana kepresidenan.

Seteleh mengecek dan mengisi peluru untuk pistolnya, Hitsugaya yang telah siap fisik dan mental pun turun dari mobil Jip Kusaka sementara yang lain menunggu dengan cemas dari dalam mobil. Mereka bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan semak-semak di halaman rumah Yamamoto. Jarak mereka dari gerbang utama kira-kira 30 meter agar tidak ketahuan.

"Kalian tetap sembunyi. Jika mendengar suara tembakan pistol lebih dari 5 kali, Ichigo dan Ishida segera keluar untuk membantuku. Kusaka, Rukia, dan Matsumoto tetap bersembunyi dan jaga diri. Jika kalian mendengar suara ledakan granat, Rukia dan Matsumoto masuk lewat jalan rahasia yang akan diberitahukan Kusaka. Mengerti?" jelas Hitsugaya.

"Mengerti!" jawab semuanya. Dan Hitsugaya pun berangkat menuju gerbang utama rumah Yamamoto, melangkahkan kakinya tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"T, Tuan Hitsugaya!" teriak salah satu penjaga gerbang ketika melihat Hitsugaya sampai di depan gerbang.

"Biarkan aku masuk! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yamamoto!"

"Ti, tidak bisa, Tuan. Tuan Yamamoto sedang ada pertemuan dengan para investor kantornya sekarang. Tidak bisa diganggu," jawab penjaga yang kedua.

"Huh! Investor! Investor apa? Jika kau mengatakan investor, mungkin yang kau masuk adalah para mucikari atau penjual manusia di pasar gelap," kata Hitsugaya kasar.

Para penjaga pun terdiam menundukkan kepala sementara Hitsugaya masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan penjaga yang kebingungan untuk mencegahnya. Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, dan Rangiku keheranan. Sepertinya para penjaga dan mungkin orang lain di dalam rumah itu sangat tunduk pada Hitsugaya meskipun ia kecil dan masih muda.

"Wow.. Aku kira Kiacho akan mulai tembak-menembak dengan penjaga-penjaga itu. Ternyata Kaicho lebih berwibawa dari yang kuduga," ucap Rnagiku kagum.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Osis tahun ini dengan Osis tahun kemarin lebih jauh disiplin Osis tahun ini.." kata Ishida.

"Jangan hanya mengobrol! Kita harus tetap waspada!" Ichigo memperingatkan. "Benar kan, Kusaka?"

Bukannya menjawab, ternyata Kusaka sedang membaca majalah National Geography.

* * *

_Kembali pada keadaan Momo di penjaranya.._

"Hinamori Momo. Cepat keluar! Ada seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu!" perintah penjaga penjara Momo sambil membuka pintu sel tersebut.

_Seseorang? Jangan-jangan.. Ibu!_

Dengan perasaan was-was dan takut Momo pun berjalan mengikuti arah pengawal di depannya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sedikit senang membayangkan ibunya dating menjemputnya. Tetapi, saat Momo berjalan ke dalam sebuah ruangan sel lainnya untuk bertemu dengan tamunya, ia terkejut. Yang menjadi tamunya bukanlah Retsu, melainkan Aizen, orang terakhir yang ia duga akan datang menemuinya.

"A, Aizen-sama?"

"Kita bertemu lagi, Hinamori-kun,"

BRAK! Hitsugaya menendang sebuah pintu dari kayu dengan paksa hingga engsel rusak dan terbukalah pintu itu. Ruangan yang sangat sederhana, tapi cukup mewah karena dekorasinya yang terbuat dari bahan-bahan mahal. Di tengahnya, terdapat meja besar dengan kursi disekelilingnya.

Para orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu pun kaget. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan langsung berdiri dari kursi mereka dan merogoh kantungnya. Meraba senjata masing-masing. Mereka adalah Yamamoto dan para 'investornya' yang tak lain adalah penjual manusia di pasar gelap.

"T, Toushiro! Sedang apa kamu di sini?!" tanya Yamamoto kaget.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Yamamoto. Cepat keluarkan orang-orang hina itu dari ruangan ini,"

Dan tanpa diperintahkan oleh Yamamoto, orang-orang itu pun sudah menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa dari mereka kesal dan mengumpat Hitsugaya karena mengganggu bisnisnya. Yang lainnya keluar sambil menunduk, takut melihat wajah bocah yang mengerikan itu.

Dan saat semua tamu Yamamoto itu keluar, Yamamoto pun marah pada Toushiro dan berkata, "Apakah kamu sudah puas? Setelah kabur dariku selama 5 tahun lalu kembali secara tiba-tiba dan mengacaukan bisnisku?"

"Di mana Hinamori Momo? Miko Kuil Karakura yang baru kau beli itu?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan suara yang lebih dalam dan geram.

"Huh. Aku sudah tahu suatu saat kau akan datang dan membangkang padaku melebihi batas, dan aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Tapi aku tidak menduga kau akan membangkang padaku demi seorang gadis,"

"DI MANA DIA?" teriak Hitsugaya yang mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke kepala Yamamoto.

Trek, trek! Di belakang Hitsugaya kini berdiri 6 orang pengawal Yamamoto yang siap menembak kepalanya. Tapi tetap tanpa ragu, Hitsugaya tetap mengarahkan pistolnya pada kakeknya. Tidak mempedulikan peringatan pengawal-pengawal itu untuk menjatuhkan senjatanya.

"Aku hanya akan bertanya sekali lagi. Di mana Hinamori Momo?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**OWARI**

Gila.. Ternyata udah mulai masuk ke bagian yang ada adegan berdarah juga ya.. Hehehhe.. Seru ga nih?!

Jawaban dan tanggapan untuk review dari chapter sebelumnya ya.. Terima kasih atas review Anda sekalian..

Ruki_Ya_Ch: Memang mirip.. Rambutnya sama2 putih! Wkwkwk!

Yori-chan: hehehe.. maaf ya saia lama update..

Kazu-chan: Inilah kelanjutannya!

PuuUME: Sensei, sensei, siapa yang sensei sih!? Lw tuh yg sensei gw tau!! Suru Clarita baca juga ya..

Milky-return: Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


End file.
